Alternate Universe
by Superstormcake
Summary: "I only wanted her to be free..." When an old gem warrior kidnaps Steven, it is up to the crystal gems to save him. But dark secrets will change his perspective on the gems around him and have Steven questioning who is good and who is evil
1. The great beginning

It was just a normal day at beach city. The gems, however were busy fighting off a crystal bug on the beach. Pearl ducked as the bug flew over her. She tried to stab it from the bottom but unfortunately she missed. Garnet sprinted toward the bug and used her right fist to hit it right in the wings. Amethyst used her whip and was able to capture the bug in a tight knot. Garnet untied the knot, put a bubble around it, and sent it on its way. Steven was sitting on the sand playing his handheld. He killed the final boss in his game and threw his handheld to the ground. " Yes I finally have beaten the boss" Steven exclaimed.

Amethyst ran over to Steven and gave him a high-five. "about time you beaten him, you've been playing forever." Amethyst teased.

Pearl only shook her head as she started heading up toward the house. When everyone returned to the house, Steven ran and jumped on his bed. He was chanting " I beat the boss", much to Pearl's annoyance.

"Steven" Pearl said softly. Steven didn't hear her and continued to jump on his bed. "Steven" Pearl said a bit more loudly, but he still didnt hear her. "STEVEN" Pearl yelled causing the house to shake. Steven looked at her, he was horrified at her tone.

Pearl took a deep breath and smiled. "Will you please stop jumping on your bed before you get hurt." Pearl said suddenly calm again.

She turned around and walked to her room without saying another word.

"Whats wrong with Pearl?" Steven asked, still a bit shaken from her loud voice.

"She's probably upset because she didn't hit the crystal bug and kill it." Garnet said.

" She's acting like its a really big deal." Amethyst mumbled.

" she started acting like that a few days ago. I wonder what is wrong with her." Amethyst added on.

"You two stay here, I will try to talk to her." Garnet said while walking towards Pearl's room. When she reached the door she turned around and glared at Amethyst and Steven. " Please don't break anything." Garnet hissed as she disappeared into the depths of Pearl's room.

" Does this mean we throw a party now?" Amethyst smiled as she crept toward Steven.

"Not now Amethyst I feel bad for Pearl. I made her yell and the whole house shook."

" chill out Steven, She is probably just upset because its been ten years since..." Amethyst lowered her voice and stopped talking altogether.

"Since what?" Steven asked, now much more curious.

"Just someone we knew who had a tragic accident." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

" Please Amethyst, tell me what happened. I must know" Steven got on his knees with puppy dog eyes staring at Amethyst.

" Honestly its not even that big of a deal. End of conversation." Amethyst growled. She seemed a bit ticked off now.

Garnet returned from pearl's room and Steven ran over to her. "Whats this about the death of ten years, or no something happened ten years ago?" Steven asked rushing all his questions to her. Garnet glared at Amethyst, she was clearly enraged.

"What did you tell Steven? Garnet snarled.

"I only told him a gist of why Pearl was upset." Amethyst replied.

"Guys whats going on?" Steven asked getting a bit paranoid.

Both Garnet and Amethyst continued growling at each other so Steven just walked out.

His thoughts pondered on what happened ten years ago.

_Why didn't Garnet want him to know so badly? _

_What happened ten years ago? Who got into a tragic accident?_

All these thoughts ran through Stevens head as he was heading toward the arcade. Whenever the gems were fighting he would just play some racing games. Steven put in a quarter and the game began.

When he turned the wheel another thought crept into his mind.

_Did Pearl do something ten years ago? _

Steven shook his head and tried to focus on the game.

_Maybe the "accident" was on purpose and Garnet was involved. That's why she didn't want him to know._

Steven crashed into a sign as he hit his head with his hand.

He wished these thoughts would stop popping up in his mind. He didnt even care anymore about what happened. He just wanted to focus on getting back up to first place.

Steven emptied his mind and only thought about the game. He put his whole attention toward the game. He tried to think of nothing else but the game.

_Pearl must be involved somehow. _That's_ why she has been feeling upset. She feels guilty. _

That was the last straw for Steven. He threw a quarter at the game and walked out.

He decided he was going back to understand what had happened. He must know the answer and what happened.

Steven raced home and much to his surprise he saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all sitting around, actually...being nice to each other.

"Whats going on?" Steven said with a slight crack of his voice.

"I feel like we should tell you what happened ten years ago." Pearl said with a slight frown to her face.

" What made you guys finally decide to tell me what happened? Steven asked curious by their change in behavior.

"Since Amethyst couldn't stop running her mouth, You know that something happened. This was also relating to why I was sad earlier. Pearl said, once again with a frown on her face.

Steven ran and sat directly across from the gems.

" What happened ten years ago was a tragic time for all of us. Garnet started off. "You see Steven, there wasn't always three of us. In fact ten years ago there was a fourth gem that fought among us. She was a great deal of help to us. She was extremely loyal to us and just overall a great gem. Until a tragic accident killed her.

Her name was...

Topaz.


	2. Topaz

Topaz...

She was taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl. She had beautiful Golden brown skin that was as soft as a blanket. She had long dark brown hair, always in a ponytail. She would separate her ponytail into two sections that would go on either side of her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden yellow color with a brownish hue in them. Her Gem was located on her left shoulder blade as she was left handed. Her weapon consisted of a two handed sword that had two blades that almost form an eight. The sword had a red handle with topaz gems embedded in it. The sword blades were a strong, reflective, silver color. Her outfit consisted of a yellow shirt with a pink trim around the bottom. She wore gray pants with yellow stripes aroud the ankles. She wore black flats that had a slight heel to them.

"One day the three of us were on a mission in a far away cavern." Pearl began to say "This cavern was known as the forbidden ice cavern. I of course knew how to ice skate but these two didn't. " Pearl pointed to Amethyst and Garnet. "Anyway we heard a loud **crack** sound. We ran across the ice only to realize it wasn't slippery. Suddenly we hear a **boom **as we come to a wall. The noise gets even louder and when we go around the wall, there she is. We saw a girl trying to fight off an enormous crystal hydra. The boom we heard was the sound of the hydra losing one of its heads to her. She could only, however, only be successful in killing off one head. She noticed us watching and motioned for us to help her. We of course immediately go to help her. Her and I worked together to cut off two heads while Garnet and Amethyst got the other one. We defeated the hydra very easily. When the dust settle we finally got a chance to introduce ourselves."

"Hello I'm Pearl, this is Garnet and Amethyst." Pearl introduced everyone to her. "Hello My name is Topaz." She said extending her hand out in a friendly gesture. "Well I have to go anyway." Amethyst said trying to tiptoe away. "Amethyst that's really rude of you." Pearl scolded. "Wait your name is Amethyst.?" Topaz asked staring at her. "Yeah" Amethyst said not looking at her. "I remember you now. Do you remember me.? We used to do everything together." Topaz beamed causing amethyst to huff. "Yeah I remember you." Amethyst said in a really cold voice. "Amethyst what is your problem?" Pearl asked getting close to Amethyst's face. "Its nothing ok. Just remembering some things. Ok?" Amethyst said walking away. "I'm sorry she is usually not that rude." Pearl said.

"That's fine I don't know what happened to her either. We used to be such good friends but then i don't know she just began to hate me." Topaz recollects. "Wow sorry about her." Pearl said giving a hug to topaz. "How about you join our team you could be a big help." Garnet asked smiling. "That would be so amazing.

"Count me in."Topaz beamed even brighter.

"We had a new addition to our team and boy was she a big help. We defeated so many crystal monsters and brought peace to many lands." Pearl concluded.

"So tell me about the accident part." Steven begged. "Fine but its kind of sad." Pearl said hoping to get Steven to stop asking.

"I don't care I wont cry one tear." Steven said putting his hands on his hips and one leg on the coffee table.

"Fine whatever." Pearl said.

"One fateful day we were on a mission near the black lake. This lake is a very deadly lake. Whoever falls in will more than likely die for a variety of reasons. We had just finished defeating a monster when Topaz went toward the lake. She was standing to close to the edge of a cliff. The rock she was standing on suddenly gave way and she was falling toward the lake. She fell in and Amethyst quickly used her whip to catch her. Topaz was on the ground covered in black goop from the black lake. She had her arms laying on the ground as if she was pinned to the rock she laid upon. I yelled at her many times to try and get her to wake up. She moved her head blinked to show us she was alive. She opened her mouth but no words came out of it. "Do you think she will survive?" Amethyst asked. "I don't know..." I answered with tears forming in my eyes "Please wake up." i said as she laid there. "There is something I..." Topaz tried to say before she took her last breath. "No come back." I screamed looking at the body of topaz. Garnet put a hand on my shoulder and told me she was gone. I looked over at amethyst and saw she was forming tears in her eyes as well. Suddenly Topaz's body disappeared and we all lost it. We returned to the house and went to our rooms. Even though we weren't in the same room together we knew what each other was doing. We were all crying respectively because of our loss. It took a long time for all of us to heal. She was such a bright, cheerful, helpful gem warrior. The way she died she was obviously in so much pain."

Pearl concluded wiping tears from her eyes. Amethyst was crying along with Garnet. Steven was in the chair crying the hardest out of everyone. "I'm so sorry Pearl I had no idea." Steven said between his sobs.

"But why didn't you want me to know so bad? "Steven was barely able to say before he was bawling again.

"When we get upset our powers weaken until we aren't sad anymore." Garnet answered.

That's why we didn't want you to know. We wont be able to protect ourselves that good for awhile because of it." Amethyst added.

"Oh I'm really sorry guys I just wanted to know because pearl was acting so upset and stuff." Steven said feeling a bit better.

"We are fine now I mean that was ten years ago. Maybe its time we move on from the past and focus on our future." Pearl said suddenly smiling. "That's the spirit Pearl." Steven said giving her a hug. "Thank you Steven i really needed that." Pearl said hugging Steven back.

"You know what I'm most curious about however.?" Pearl asked. "What?" amethyst asked. "I remember clearly that right before Topaz...you know... Died she was saying something that she had wanted to tell us something but now we will never know." Pearl said now in thinking mode. "I wonder now what she wanted to tell us. Her voice seemed so serious when she was about to tell us." Pearl said now walking in circles.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but you cant just bring her back." Amethyst said. "Besides her body disappeared so maybe we will never know." Amethyst added on.

"Today has been all sad and stuff so lets race to the boardwalk and have fun there." Steven beamed. "Last one there has to buy me ice cream." Steven challenged.

"You're so on." Amethyst laughed as she pushed Steven down.

As they were racing toward to the boardwalk they were oblivious to the figure sitting on top of the house. The figure was wearing a black hood that covered it's face. This figure was listening to the conversation going on in the house. The figure chuckled and wrote something on a piece of paper. The figure stared at Steven as he was racing with the other gems. The figure wrote something else on the paper and disappeared into thin air.

A/N: I never thought I would get any response for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who had followed or favorite this story.

I promise the chapters will get better but I've been super busy typing up other things.

I will now try to update this story once maybe twice a week so stay patient with me please.

Superstormcake


	3. The Visitor

The rest of the day was spent away from the house. Steven went to the donut shop and only annoyed Lars by his very existence. Steven was on the beach enjoying the view of the sun as it began to set in the horizon. _Today might of started off sad with the story of Topaz but now watching the sun as it sets, it brings me peace._ Steven thought to himself. As the night began to get darker and darker Steven only admired the stars as they began to appear. "Hey Steven look over there." Pearl pointed toward a cluster of stars. "That one is the Big Dipper." Pearl said as Steven tried to see the outline. Pearl only watched as Steven was straining his eyes to see what Pearl was pointing to. "You know Steven, telling you the story of Topaz and now being here under the stars makes me feel at rest." Pearl opened up. "Steven can you make me a promise?" Pearl asked. "Yeah what is it?" Steven replied now seeing the constellation. "Don't ever leave us the way Topaz left us...ok?" Pearl asked again. "Stop it you're going to make me cry again." Steven wailed. "Yes I promise I won't leave you guys ever." Steven promised. A tear fell from Pearl's eyes as she hugged Steven very tight. "O-ok p-p-pearl you c-can s-stop squeezing so tightly now." Steven struggled to say as he could barely breath. "Ok sorry my bad." Pearl chuckled and carried Steven to the house. She tucked Steven into his bed and went to her room respectively. Steven laid in his bed thinking about Topaz. _I wished  
I met her before she died, We could of been really great friends, probably._ Steven thought to himself once more before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Steven awoken to the sound of seagulls being very loud. He looked around for the gems but they were still in their rooms. Steven decided to go down to the arcade and spend some time playing his favorite racing game. Steven put the quarters in and the racing game began. Steven remembered last time he played this game. His mind was filled with thoughts of who Topaz was before he found out the truth. Luckily, now that he knows the truth, his mind is now all clear. Steven focused on the game. He was avoiding all the obstacles and and passing the other cars with ease. Steven made it to the end winning first place. Steven put his initials as GAP which was the first letter of each of the gem's names. Steven wondered where the gems were at now. He went back to the house and saw the gems were nowhere to be seen. He did however, see a note was left on the counter. The note read.

**Dear Steven**

**We are going on a mission and wont be back for awhile**

**Try to stay out of trouble until we return ok?**

**Pearl**

_I wish I could go with them to help with missions sometimes. _Steven thought to himself once again. Steven decided to just play video games until the gems returned. As soon as Steven turned his console on he heard a knock on the door. Steven felt his heartbeat begin to rise. _Who could possibly be knocking on his door._ Steven went over to it and looked out the window. He saw a figure dressed in a black cloak standing at his door. Steven didn't know what to do so he just hid behind the counter. He would hope the figure would go away but they didn't. Steven realized that this person wasn't going away unless he opened the door. "I'm sorry gems" Steven whispered to himself as he headed toward the door. He hesitantly opened the door and looked up at the figure standing in front of him. "Is there something you need?" Steven asked freaking out inside. "Do not fear me I'm not an enemy." The figure suddenly said. "Who are you then?" Steven asked, his legs began to shake. "I'm a friend of Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet." The figure said. Steven began to feel a little more relaxed.

"You can come in I guess."

Steven said stepping back to let her walk in. "Thank you that would be lovely." The figure walked in heading straight toward the couch. "Where are the other gems." The figure asked. "They are on a mission right now." Steven answered. The figure only smiled as Steven was looking around the room, nervous as the figure only smiled at him. "Can I ask your name?" Steven asked twiddling his thumbs. "My name is Jade." The figure said making Steven calm down just a bit more. "Oh uh ok its nice to meet you Jade." Steven was staring at the ground. There was a long awkward silence between the two. "Pearl sent me here to protect you." Jade said giving a smile to Steven. "Why would they send you to protect me?" Steven asked becoming a little more alarmed at Jade's presence. "Did they tell you what kind of mission they were going on?" Jade asked. "No" Steven replied. "Oh...well they are on a very dangerous mission that could possibly kill them."

Jade said Staring at Steven intensely. "That doesn't explain why you are protecting me." Steven said sitting up on the couch. "If for whatever reason they fail the mission, then the creature they are fighting will come after the next person closest to them." Jade explained. "You seem pretty close to them so wouldn't it come after you first?" Steven asked. "No because I'm not as close to them as you are to them." Jade replied. "Wait how do know so much about me?" Steven asked feeling the air turn tense. Jade only sighed as Steven felt his heartbeat begin to rise. "Look I've just known the gems for a long time and I've seen how close you guys are. I've seen you guys around on the beach but I never had the heart to say anything."

Jade said lowering her head. "Oh I'm sorry you felt that way." Steven said as his heart began to slow down to normal speed. "Do you wish you could be with them?" Jade asked. "Kinda , I mean I've been on tons of missions before but never an actual real mission." Steven confessed. Jade smiled and sat straight up. "Hey Steven if you follow me I can show you what the gems are up to right now." Jade offered. "Ok lead the way." Steven said. Jade held her hand out and closed her eyes. Suddenly a portal appeared right in front of the warp pad. "Follow me into this portal and I'll take you to the gems." Jade said heading toward the portal. Steven was right behind her and stepped into the portal with her. Steven felt a bit dizzy as he was standing there. "Hey Jade I don't feel so good." Steven said. The room began to distort and Steven felt like he was moving. Steven stepped to the side as if he was falling. "I feel like I'm going to fai..." Steven fell to ground and everything blacked out around him.

A/N: 0.0 Steven blacked out I wonder what hapened

I actually got a chance to type this up so I did.

I will get around to writing the chapters longer but for now here they are

so have a good day

Superstormcake


	4. Distance

The gems were busy breaking crystals trying to find the one that was a creature in disguise. "Oh I hope Steven got my message." Pearl began to worry. "I mean I did place it on the counter in an obvious spot right?"

Pearl was pacing back and forth and Garnet and Amethyst were busy looking in the crystals.

"I'm pretty sure Steven is fine." Garnet began to say as she broke another crystal to pieces. "He is probably out with Connie anyway." Amethyst said as she picked up another crystal and threw it with all of her might.

"What if he is worried sick about us or something?" Pearl began tapping her foot, deep in thought.

"Why don't you just go check on him since you aren't helping us do anything." Amethyst mumbled as she threw another crystal. "You are totally right, I'll be right back." Pearl ran toward the warp pad and went back to the house.

"She will be back in a few minutes." Garnet said as she punched a huge crystal. "We just have to hope that the.."

The crystal Amethyst threw on the ground began shaking and a huge crystal serpent emerged from it. "Awe right when Pearl decides to leave." Amethyst said as she pulled out her whip.

Pearl teleported back to the house and everything was quiet. "Steven?" Pearl called out. "Steven where are you?" Pearl called out once more getting a little more frantic. Pearl checked in every room but she couldn't find any signs of Steven.

Suddenly the front door opened up and Steven stepped inside. "Oh my gosh Steven where have you been?" Pearl cried as she ran over to hug Steven.

"Relax Pearl I was just hanging out with Sadie and Lars at the donut shop." Steven answered.

"I just got so worried about you because I didn't know if you found my note or not." Pearl gushed at Steven. "Its ok but don't you have to be helping the gems out?" Steven asked as he went straight toward the kitchen.

"Yeah but we've been searching for _hours. T_he bug wont make an appearance any time soon." Perl said.

"Oh ok." Steven said as he went up to his bed. "I'm gonna go now is there anything you need?" Pearl asked. "No I'm good." Steven answered turning on his console.

Pearl walked back to the warp pad and right before she stepped on it, Garnet and Amethyst teleported in. They were all tore up and looked utterly exhausted.

"what happened to you two?" Pearl asked staring at their wounds.

"Well right after you left, Amethyst threw a rock and the crystal serpent was inside." Garnet was swaying to the side trying to keep her balance. "Just our luck." Amethyst tripped and fell to the ground.

"You two go rest right this instant." Pearl demanded pushing them to their rooms.

"Hey I'm going to the beach to hang with Connie now." Steven said as he inched toward the door.

"Ok have fun then Steven." Pearl smiled as Steven walked out the door.

"He seems a little more distant don't you think?" Garnet asked causing pearl to shake her head. "Garnet, just go lay down I'm sure Steven is fine. "We've been so much more busy lately so i'm sure he wants to hang with his human friends." Pearl reassured.

Garnet only sighed as she headed toward her room. When Garnet was in her room pearl sat on the couch.

_Something is wrong with Steven, he was acting very strangely._ Pearl thought to herself.

_I'm probably just thinking weird things. _Pearl added.

She got up and retreated to her room. As she walked she thought about Steven.

"Yeah I'm just crazy." Pearl mumbled to herself.

A/N- Hey guys its been awhile

Sorry for the long wait a lot of things happened

between getting my stuff taken away to just writers block

also sorry about the short chapter

i had an idea but it kinda died down

so next chapter we will see "Steven" and see what hes been up to.

so until next time which hopefully wont be a long wait

Supertsormcake


	5. Day with Topaz

Steven awoken from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes since his vision was blurry.

"Uhh where am I?" Steven mumbled to himself.

He tried looking around to see where he was at but his vision would not clear up. Steven felt his head throbbing as he tried to stand up. Steven laid on the ground and tried to get the pain to stop. Suddenly a cold hand touched his ever throbbing head and he felt the pain go away. Steven's vision cleared out and he saw Jade kneeling in front of him.

"J-Jade what happened?" Steven was in a daze.

"I'm sorry' my portal must of made you pass out."Jade said reassuring Steven.

"Uhh ok so where are we?" Steven felt as if he was being pulled back into an unconsciousness.

Steven was too busy being faint he didn't notice Jade had her hood down.

"I'm not feeling good right now." Steven said.

Jade looked at Steven and he saw fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel this way." Jade said.

Steven felt his body give in as he fell into a sleep once again. Steven doesn't know how many hours have passed since he fell out. When he woke up his body felt much better. Steven saw he was in a twin sized bed.

"I feel like I've been asleep for days." Steven whispered to himself.

He saw Jade was asleep on the floor in front of him. "Hey Jade are you awake yet?" Steven slightly whispered.

Jade stirred a little bit before sitting up.

"Oh hello Steven." Jade said.

Steven noticed she was no longer wearing a black cloak. Instead the clothes she wore were exactly like pearl described. Steven felt a chill go down his spine.

"_Was this the Topaz girl Pearl was describing?_"Steven thought to himself.

" _Didn't pearl say she died..._" Steven felt another chill go down his spine but this one made him visibly shake.

"Is there a problem Steven?" Jade asked.

Steven wondered what he should say. Steven didn't want to risk letting her know he knew her secret. Steven also wanted to know how she is here. Steven decided that he was going to lie but he had to escape.

"I'm fine I just Kinda want to see the gems." Steven said.

"Oh the gems? thats fine I'll take you to them." Jade said.

Steven was getting a creepy vibe from Jade..er..Topaz. She didn't know Steven knew of her past.

"Follow me" Topaz said.

Steven tried to keep a long but not obvious distance from her.

"Follow me into this portal and i will take you back." Topaz said.

"No I'm afraid ill faint again topaz." Steven covered his mouth immediately regretting what he said.

Topaz turned around and looked at him and Steven was scared.

"How do you know my name?" Topaz asked.

"Sorry your hair and body doesn't really look like a jade color." Steven lied.

Topaz turned back around and Steven heard her sigh. "What did they tell you?"Topaz asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Steven was confused.

"I now know the gems told you what happen, did they not?" Steven heard topaz get a little bit angry.

"I mean they told me you were one of them before but that's it." Steven lied because he was starting to worry about his life.

"Oh is that all then?" Topaz had started to calm down a bit.

The portal engulfed then and Steven was back in his house. He looked at Topaz and saw a few tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey are you OK?" Steven asked a little bit worried.

Topaz realized she was crying and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah I'm fine i was just thinking about something." Topaz said.

Steven went over and sat on the couch. He heard the gems teleport in and Steven rushed over to them.

"Guys i feel like its been forever since i last saw you." Steven ran to hug pearl.

"And then when the crystal...humph." Pearl was cut off by Steven giving her a bone crushing hug.

Pearl pushed Steven off and continued her conversation. Steven was taken aback but Pearl's actions. "_Usually she is so happy to see me i wonder what happened_?" Steven thought to himself.

"Hello Amethyst." Topaz said. Amethyst looked over and only gave topaz the hand. Garnet was walking back to her room when Steven grabbed her leg.

"Please get off of me." Garnet said.

Steven sadly got off and Garnet disappeared within the depths of her room.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?"Steven thought to himself.

"Hey Topaz why are the gems acting so strange?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?" Topaz looked at Steven.

"I mean the gems are acting weird." Steven said"This is not how they normally act." Steven added.

"Yes I can assure you this is how they act." Topaz said.

Steven suddenly remembered that Topaz apparently died but here she is in front of Steven.

"Hey Topaz can i ask you a serious question?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked at him as if she was surprised at his words. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't tell the whole truth when you asked about what i knew." Steven said.

"The gems told me you died ten years ago or something." Steven said. "I was wondering how are you here?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked at Steven as if she was truly taken aback by his question. "Oh well who exactly told you the story?" Topaz asked.

"Pearl did, why?" Steven asked.

"Were they all crying?" Topaz asked suddenly.

"Um yeah they were all pretty upset after Pearl retold the story." Steven answered.

"Even amethyst?" Topaz grabbed Steven's shoulders. "Was amethyst crying as well?" Topaz asked.

"Yes in fact I think she was more upset than the rest of them." Steven answered.

Topaz looked at Steven and her eyes were a mix of sadness and hatred. "Um can I ask why you are asking me all these questions?" Steven was confused.

"Sorry its just Amethyst hated me for some reason. We used to be so close you would think we were sisters. One day we drifted apart and when we came back together its like she was someone else." Topaz recalled.

She especially seemed to hate me when I joined the team." Topaz said.

"I wonder why she hates me." Topaz said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok that Kinda explains one thing but, you never explained how you survived." Steven said.

"I guess i didn't go far enough in to actually die. In fact I don't even remember what happened all those years ago." Topaz answered.

"Oh ok." Steven was still trying to process all this information.

"_She knows more than she is letting on_."Steven thought to himself.

"_Why is she hiding this from me?_" Steven questioned.

_ " Something bad must have happened for the gems and her not to tell me anything of huge importance_" Steven thought to himself.

Topaz got up and started walking toward her portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Sorry I have to go now but I'll see you soon Steven." Topaz looked at Steven and smiled. She disappeared and Steven began to shiver.

What should of been a heartwarming moment was instead a scary experience.

"_Why are the gems no longer themselves_?" Steven thought as he went to his bed.

* * *

A/N *hides* Omg please don't kill me

I know i keep breaking promises

I know you're mad at me for not updating in awhile

School is draining me and I had writers block again

So to distract your anger at me

Im going to tell you a few things

1) I got a drawing program on my tablet and I've been drawing and uploading pictures to deviant art

2) I'm trying to draw a cover for this story but i have no ideas (can you help me?)

3) Funny story about Topaz's name. I was going to use my birthstone as her name so that's how i choose Topaz( Without looking up my birthstone) but then I realized Topaz wasn't my birthstone so that's pretty much it.

4) I'll try to upload ASAP but I'm not making any promises.

5) The next chapter will be about the gems

Superstormcake


	6. The fight

Pearl sat on the couch staring at Steven as he was playing his video games.

"Hey garnet do you feel like Steven is becoming distant now?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know last time i thought that you only dissed me." Garnet answered causing pearl to be shocked at her tone.

"Yes I know i did brush it off but now that i see it Steven hasn't really talked to us since we returned." Pearl sighed.

"Relax Pearl I'm sure Steven is fine, I mean watch." Amethyst put her food down and began to creep toward Steven. She pounced at Steven but was in the face by his shield. Amethyst went flying back and hit the wall.

Pearl looked at Garnet who was just as shocked as she was. "Steven how did you do that without even looking?" Pearl was amazed and shocked.

Steven only ignored her and continued to play his game. "I'm leaving to go hang with Connie." Steven said as he began walking toward the door.

Something in Pearl snapped and she jumped in front of Steven. She used her spear and blocked the door.

"Steven what is wrong with you?" Pearl was infuriated at Steven.

"I said I'm going to hang with Connie." Steven kicked pearl and opened the door.

"Garnet stop him" Pearl was in a little bit of pain.

Garnet ran toward Steven who started running down the stairs. Amethyst came running out as well cracking her whip. Garnet used her gauntlets to make a small earthquake. Steven fell and amethyst used her whip to catch him.

"Alright Steven what is your problem?" Garnet asked.

Steven looked at Garnet and began to laugh hysterically. He summoned his shield and cut through Amethyst's whip. He then began to fade away and disappear. Pearl came running out and saw Garnet and Amethyst in disbelief.

"What happened? Where is Steven?" Pearl yelled.

"I don't know he used his shield and cut through my whip like it was no big deal." Amethyst answered.

"Look I think there is something really wrong with Steven." Pearl said.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone." Pearl added.

"Its OK we will find Steven and we will figure out what is wrong with him." Garnet stood up and walked toward the house.

As pearl walked toward her room she saw something near the warp pad. Upon closer examination, Pearl saw it was a single strand of hair.

"_Hmm that's strange_." Pearl mumbled as she picked up the hair.

"_This is a different color than all of our hair_." Pearl thought to herself.

As she brought it to the light realization struck pearl.

"Garnet amethyst come quick." Pearl yelled.

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"Do you see this?" Pearl asked holding a single strand of hair.

"What is that?" Garnet asked.

"This is a single strand of hair." Pearl answered.

"Yeah I know i shed all the time." Amethyst said.

"No this hair is different from all of our hair." Pearl said.

"Whosoever hair this is was here recently." Pearl added.

"Well whose hair is it?" Amethyst asked.

"Well I think its safe to assume this is topaz's hair." Pearl said.

Amethyst spit out her soda all over the couch. "What? What do you mean its Topaz's hair?" Amethyst asked.

"Think about it out of all of us, who has this color hair?" Pearl asked waving the hair around.

"But hasn't Topaz been dead for 10 years?" Garnet asked.

Pearl tried to remember back then to when Topaz was dying. Pearl then remembered how her body just faded away. "Guys I don't think Topaz is dead." Pearl came to a realization.

"Somehow she survived and she has come back." Pearl said.

"OK so if she supposedly came back why wouldn't she just come here and be with us?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know but i have a feeling it has something to do with Steven acting so weird." Pearl said.

"If topaz was mad at us why take it out on Steven? She doesn't even know Steven exists." Garnet made a point.

"Look i don't know why Topaz would do this but we have to consider our options." Pearl said.

"I think topaz kidnapped Steven and we have to save him." Pearl added.

"Well that's a good idea if it weren't for the fact that we don't know where she or Steven are." Amethyst remarked.

"Look i know that but first we should find the fake Steven." Pearl said.

"I agree with pearl and i have a pretty good idea on where he is at." Garnet said.

* * *

With Steven...

* * *

Steven awoke from where he was and saw Topaz was watching him. "Good morning sleepyhead." Topaz said.

Steven almost had a heart attack and topaz only chuckled. "Topaz I appreciate your presence but why are you here?" Steven asked.

Well i just wanted to say good morning and i brought you some breakfast." Steven sat up and saw a chocolate donuts and orange juice were sitting at the table.

"Um well thanks i guess." Steven said as he walked over toward the table.

Steven took a big bite of his doughnut and gulped his drink down. Steven went to take another bite but the doughnut started to get blurry.

"T-Topaz i don't feel so..." Steven collapsed causing his doughnut to hit the floor.

Topaz picked up his body and laid him on the couch. "I'm sorry." Topaz whispered.

Five minutes pass and Steven felt himself come back to reality. "Uh what happened?" Steven asked.

"Oh Steven are you OK?" Topaz asked feeling Steven's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine i just kinda fainted and all." Steven said.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah i was eating my doughnut thinking about..." Steven paused and was trying to think.

"I was thinking about..." Steven could not put his finger on the word.

"I don't know i was just thinking about something and then everything went blurry." Steven recalled.

"Oh I'm sorry...so do you want to go on a mission with me?" Topaz asked.

"Yes the..." Steven was racking his brain trying to think of the word.

"Yeah i just want to go with you." Steven said.

Topaz smiled to her self and helped Steven off the couch. "So where are we going?" Steven asked.

"We are going to go monster hunting." Topaz said as she and Steven got on the warp pad.

* * *

With the crystal gems...

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all arrived at Connie's house. Pearl knocked on the door and Connie's mother answered the door. An instant frown went on her face. "yes can i help you?" Connie's mother asked.

"Yes we are wondering if Steven is here?" Pearl asked.

"No Him and Connie went down to the beach a few minutes ago." Connie's mother said.

"OK thank you." Pearl said.

Connie's mother glared at them before shutting the door.

"Wait why would the fake Steven go to the beach now?" amethyst asked.

"Oh no I think Steven is going to hurt Connie." Pearl said.

"What makes you think that?" Amethyst asked.

"Just a sense now lets go." Pearl ordered as the gems ran toward the beach.

* * *

Connie and Steven were playing with a beach ball on the beach. The sun was beginning to set and Connie got distracted. The beach ball hit her in the side of her face and she fell down. Steven and Connie began to laugh at the situation. Connie noticed Steven was still laughing as if this was extremely funny.

"OK you can stop laughing now. Its not that funny anymore." Connie said.

Steven fell to the ground still laughing.

"Steven you are scaring me." Connie said as she began to inch her way toward Steven.

Connie touched Steven's arm and he stopped laughing. Connie jerked her hand back unsure at what just happened. Suddenly Steven looked over at Connie and opened his eyes. Instead of the usual black eyes they were now red.

A creepy chill went up Connie's spine as she saw Steven. Connie got up and began to back away slowly.

"I think i better go now." Connie said as she turned her back.

"I don't think so." Steven summoned his shield and threw it at Connie.

It hit the back of her leg causing her to fall.

"Please Steven stop this." Connie begged.

Steven only stared at her and Connie began to cry. Steven stepped on her leg to prevent her from getting up. Connie used her free leg to kick Steven but he grabbed a hold of it. Steven took Connie's leg and began to twist it around.

Connie began to scream as she felt her ankle being twisted. Suddenly She saw something hit Steven and he went flying back.

"Don't worry Connie i got you." Garnet said picking up the frightened girl.

Garnet jumped to the house and put Connie on the deck.

"There is ice inside the freezer go ice your ankle." Garnet said.

"Wait whats wrong with Steven?" Connie asked. Garnet ignored her and jumped toward Steven.

Pearl was swinging her spear missing every time. Steven would block her with his shield every time. He was using lightning fast reflexes that pearl has never seen before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Steven?" Pearl asked as she swung her spear.

Steven didn't speak as he was blocking Pearl's attacks. Garnet had her magical gauntlets ready as she was going down toward Steven. Right before Garnet could hit him Steven summoned another shield. He blocked Garnets attack and was able to send her flying in the air again. Pearl threw her spear, Garnet came down toward Steven and amethyst cracked her whip. At the last second Steven went below the sand and disappeared. Garnet hit the sand with so much force it made a huge hole. Pearl and Amethyst went flying back. They got up to look for Steven. They saw he was on the deck lingering over Connie.

"Help me." Connie cried.

Amethyst got up and jumped toward Steven. He looked at her and grew two more arms. He summoned four shields and blocked all of Amethysts attacks. He used one hand to push her off the deck. Tears began to well up in amethyst's eyes. She was starting to get furious.

"Stop being this way." Amethyst said.

She summoned two whips and began to move twice as fast. She swung her whips so fast you couldn't see them. She manged to hit steven and sent him flying toward the beach. Garnet used her gauntlets to hit Steven toward the ground.

"OK pearl its your turn now." Garnet said.

Pearl gulped as she took her spear and aimed it at Steven. Pearl was shaking and hesitant about stabbing him.

"_What if this is the real Steven and i kill him_?" Pearl thought to herself.

Amethyst grew infuriated so she grabbed the spear and plunged it straight into Steven's heart. Steven made a hissing noise and his body started to turn black.

"I have never seen this magic before." Pearl said.

"I haven't either but i know of it." Garnet said.

"Please explain." Pearl said.

"Well." Garnet started as she bubbled The fake Steven's body.

" "It seems like the person behind this has some sort of anger in their heart. Someone took advantaged of their anger and this is the result." Garnet explained.

"So what your saying is topaz is crazy but she isn't crazy?" Pearl said.

"If topaz is behind this then yes." Garnet answered.

"So why did Topaz take Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"Garnet and Amethyst were shocked at her returned state. "What happened to you out there?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know i just had so much anger in me i just went insane." Amethyst said.

"So why would topaz take Steven?" Amethyst asked again.

"She is probably mad at us so she took Steven." Garnet answered.

"Well we need to find him before she does something bad to him." Pearl said.

"I know but where are we suppose to look?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know but we need to find him soon." Pearl said.

Pearl looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Oh Steven i hope you are alright."

A tear fell from pearl's face.

"I'm sorry i couldn't protect you from this. I promise i will find you." Pearl whispered to herself while wiping the tears away.

* * *

A/N : HAPPY NEW YEAR...oh wait I'm like 25 days late arent I?

Writers block will be the end of me I swear

But i finally got up and decided to write this chapter

So I'm not good at fight scenes but I tried my best

So what do you guys think of the cover?

I drew it myself and i have to say i like the way it came out.

Umm thats all for now so until next time then

-Superstormcake-


	7. Rescue?

**With Steven...**

* * *

When they arrived at their location Steven was amazed at the surroundings. This place looked like a tropical island getaway.

"This place is so beautiful." Steven commented.

"Yeah I like this place too." Topaz said.

"So where are the monsters?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked at him and sighed. "Actually there is something I want to show you."

Topaz grabbed Steven's hand and was pulling him toward some trees.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked but Topaz only ignored him.

As they were running Steven took in his surroundings. The white colored sand was slowly disappearing as the ground became dirt. Steven was so immense in his surroundings that he didn't realize topaz has stopped.

"Well here we are." Topaz said.

Steven walked in front of her and gazed at the sight in front of him. There was a giant building in front of them. The building had two white columns shaped like rose quartz. The rest of the building had a shiny white color to it. The sides of the building were covered by the thick vegetation.

"What is this place?" Steven asked.

"This is Rose's secret temple." Topaz answered

"My mom had a secret temple?" Steven asked as a million thoughts ran through his mind.

" Yeah I guess the crystal gems didn't tell you about this place." Topaz said.

"The crystal gems? Who are they?" Steven asked confused.

Topaz looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Never mind...come on I want you to see the interior." Topaz ran toward the entrance with Steven almost falling down.

When the got to the door Topaz knocked on it very softly. The giant door opened up with a loud squeaking noise. Steven had to cover his ears as the door opened. When it finally finished opening, Topaz dragged Steven inside. Steven's jaw dropped at the sight of the interior. There were many columns that led toward a throne. Behind the throne was a door similar to the one Steven and topaz entered from. Behind the columns were just various paintings of rose quartz.

"This is all very beautiful." Steven said as he was admiring the inside.

"What was this place even for?" Steven asked as he ran toward the door behind the throne.

"I don't really know exactly." Topaz answered.

"Well do you know why this door has an indent in it?" Steven asked running his hands over the small circular indentation in the door.

"Hmm I don't know what that is for." Topaz said.

She looked at the indent at the wall studying it precisely.

"Strange but oh well." Topaz shrugged her shoulders.

Topaz walked to the middle of the building and sat down on the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head in her arms. Steven saw her and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

Topaz didn't respond so Steven poked her arm.

"Topaz whats wron..." "I'm sorry I just had a massive headache and I was trying to get it to stop." Topaz interrupted.

"Oh Steven said. Steven and topaz sat in silence for awhile.

* * *

**With the crystal gems...**

* * *

"OK guys we need to figure out where topaz would take Steven." Pearl said as she was pacing around the room.

"Where is somewhere we would never look?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know because we would never look there." Amethyst said.

"This is not the time for jokes, Steven is being held against his will by a gem and we have to save him." Pearl said.

"Lets try looking at Rose's temple." Garnet suggested.

Pearl stopped pacing and stared at garnet. "Why would topaz take Steven there?"Pearl asked.

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to check it." Garnet said.

"Fine lets go." Pearl said as the rushed to the teleport pad.

"Oh Pearl, Steven is fine." Garnet said as she put a hand on pearl's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Can you use your future vision to see him?" Pearl asked.

"no for some reason I cant see whats gonna happen but. I know he is fine."Garnet reassured.

Thanks Garnet that improved my dignity alot." Pearl said.

* * *

**Back with Steven...**

* * *

"Hey Steven do you know about gem removal?" Topaz asked.

Steven was a bit taken aback by her question.

"No what is that?" Steven asked.

_ "Well 99.9% of the time when gems are injured either mortally or non life threatening, we can go into our gems to heal. Sometimes the healing process can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks. There has always been this legend that gems cannot die unless they are injured way too badly that even the healing process doesn't help. I found out awhile ago that this is not the only way. If the gems on their bodies are removed for whatever reason, then the gem will die. I have heard the gem removal process is possibly one of the most painful things any gem can ever experience. Your gem is a part of your body you know." _

Topaz explained and Steven was visibly shaken. "Oh I'm sorry Steven I wasn't trying to scare you."Topaz chuckled.

Suddenly topaz heard a leaf crunch from not too far away.

"Be quiet Amethyst, We don't want topaz to know we are here." Pearl scolded.

"Steven come with me." Topaz grabbed Steven's hand and ran behind one of the massive columns.

"Steven stay right here and be quiet, I have to check something." Topaz instructed.

Steven nodded his head and topaz ran to another column. She scaled the column and reached the top. She sat in a little crevice between the column and the wall and stared at the entrance. Sure enough the same familiar squeaking noise echoed throughout the building. Topaz saw the familiar faces of the crystal gems enter the building.

"I don't understand why topaz would be here." Amethyst said.

"Can't you be quiet?" Pearl was clearly annoyed.

"No." Amethyst gritted through her teeth.

Topaz chuckled and Garnet stopped moving.

"Did you hear that noise?" Garnet asked.

"No what did it sound like?" Pearl asked.

"It sounded like a faint chuckle." Garnet said.

Topaz looked at Steven and saw he was about to sneeze. Topaz freaked out and jumped to where Steven was at. Topaz grabbed Steven and covered up his mouth with his shirt. She jumped back to the crevice in the wall.

"Steven you see those monsters." Topaz said pointing to the crystal gems.

Steven nodded his head.

"Watch me as I will destroy them." Topaz said before dropping down.

The crystal gems were too busy looking at the door behind the throne to see topaz.

"Its been such a long time crystal gems." Topaz spoke.

Garnet, amethyst and pearl turned around and saw Topaz standing there. Pearl gasped at the sight of topaz.

"I see you came all this way to look for me." Topaz joked.

"Where is Steven?" Pearl asked pulling out her spear.

"Steven? Who is...oh yeah him." Topaz smiled.

"I got rid of him a long time ago." Topaz flashed her sharp teeth at the crystal gems.

"Who are you and what have you done with Topaz and Steven?" Garnet asked.

Topaz reached over her shoulder and summoned her two handed blade. "Don't you know you are outnumbered, 3 to 1?" Amethyst said.

Topaz smiled and summoned another two handed sword from her gem.

"W-what how is that possible?" The crystal gems were taken aback by Topaz's two swords.

She was able to use both swords which normally required two hands. Topaz swung them and her appearance changed. Her hair which was normally in a ponytail was now down and seemly defying gravity. Both of her eyes could be seen and they were both pitch black.

"**Feel my anger**." Topaz said.

She ran toward the crystal gems with speeds they have never seen before. "Keep your guard up she could attack from any..."

Suddenly pearl was struck in the back that sent her flying. Pearl hit one of the columns leaving an indent in it.

"Wow that's a powerf..." Amethyst was struck from behind which sent her skidding across the floor.

Garnet saw topaz and tried to focus on her. Garnet saw topaz running toward a column. Garnet used her fist to smash the bottom of the column. This caused the column to fall down toward topaz. The column was too big for Topaz to outrun it. Garnet saw the chance and hit the column behind topaz. Both columns were coming down on topaz and there was no escape. Topaz saw Steven was still in the crevice watching her.

"Topaz watch out." Steven called.

Pearl looked up to where Steven was at and immediately got up.

"Oh my goodness Steven." Pearl yelled.

She was looking around for someway to get him. "Amethyst hurry up Steven is up there." Pearl screamed.

Suddenly pearl felt her body jerk backwards and away from Steven. Peal fell to the ground and just seconds later, the weight of two marble columns fell on her.

"Amethyst you get Steven, I'll try to get pearl." Garnet said as she ran toward the broken pillars.

Amethyst found the strength and summoned two whips.

"You wont get away this time." Amethyst hissed through her teeth.

"I will kill you like..."

Amethyst used one of her whips to wrap around Topaz's leg. She was able to pick up topaz and swing her around. Topaz dropped one of her swords in the process. The sound of the metal falling to the ground echoed throughout the building. Amethyst swung and threw topaz against another column. As topaz was falling from the column, A spear came out of nowhere and hit Topaz on her right shoulder blade. She was now pinned to the column. Topaz tried to use her free hand to unattached herself but it wouldn't budge. Amethyst looked over and saw a badly injured pearl barely standing up.

"Hurry and get st-st-Steven." Pearl collapsed to the floor.

Amethyst used her whip to grab Steven from the crevice.

"Oh its so good to finally have you back." Amethyst said crushing steven in her arms.

"Topaz help I'm being attacked by the monsters." Steven cried.

Topaz laughed and pulled the spear out of her shoulder.

"You didn't think you could just defeat me that easily did you?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not who I used to be ten years ago. I've changed and now I'm going to kill you."

Topaz pointed her sword at Amethyst. Topaz charged toward amethyst, fire burning in her eyes.

"Get Steven to safety. I got this."

Garnet got her fists ready as topaz swung her sword. Garnet was able to block every move with her fist. Topaz chuckled and did a back flip. She ran to her other sword and picked it up. She swung with so much speed Garnet couldn't keep up. Suddenly Garnet miscalculated a block and topaz swung with all her might. Garnet went flying back and hit the wall so hard she broke a hole in it. She ended up outside of the building. Amethyst was running toward the warp pad with Steven in her arms. Steven was wriggling around trying to escape.

"Steven calm down we are almost home." Amethyst said.

When they returned to where the warp pad was topaz was standing there.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna let you go home? With Steven especially." Topaz asked.

"Please Steven has nothing to do with this." Amethyst pleaded.

Topaz snapped her fingers and a twisted wolf creature came out of nowhere. The wolf attacked Amethyst without hesitation. As amethyst was getting mauled, Topaz took Steven.

"We are going back home now." Topaz said.

"No not Steven." A familiar voice called.

Topaz turned around and saw pearl was barely standing.

"Whatever happened to the crystal gem we knew and loved?" Pearl asked.

Topaz rolled her eyes and smirked. "I told you I changed." Topaz answered.

"At least tell me what you want with Steven."

Pearl asked before she collapsed again. Topaz snapped her fingers and the wolf disappeared.

"That's enough suffering for you." Topaz said.

"Three words pearl." Topaz said to the unconscious pearl.

"Door and Control." topaz whispered.

She stepped on the warp pad. She saw Garnet charging toward her but she faded away.

"OK Steven lets go back home and forget this ever happened."

* * *

A/N

* * *

o.0 the crystal gems have seen Steven but not for long

Its been two months since I've last updated.

I sincerely apologize for the long wait.

Writers block has been killing me but now I'm back

Reviews and Favs are always appreciated by me

until next time

-Superstormcake-


	8. The Return

With the crystal gems

* * *

A week has passed since the incident at rose's temple and The gems were infuriated. Pearl was on the couch with her head on her knees.

"I don't know whats more shocking, Topaz being alive or that she has Steven." Pearl sighed.

"No I don't understand why Steven was trying to escape my grasp. He didn't seem to recognize me at all." Amethyst jumped on Steven's bed and screamed into the blanket.

"I don't understand what we are supposed to do." Pearl began to cry.

"None of this makes any sense." Garnet commented.

Pearl wiped her tears away and looked up at garnet. "What do you mean this doesn't make sense?" Pearl asked.

"Topaz somehow either came back or survived and she has plans to hurt us." Pearl screamed.

Amethyst looked up and was stunned at pearls tone. Garnet looked at Pearl and shook her head. "This isn't the topaz we knew ten years ago. The one we knew was nice and always helped us. She would never hurt us intentionally."

Amethyst glared at Garnet who only shook it off.

"Besides don't you remember one day when we went to floating star island? Topaz said she wasnt good at climbing or jumping. The topaz we saw a week ago had perfect climbing skills. She had no problem doing any of those things." Garnet explained causing pearl to come to a realization.

"So this means the topaz we fought was not her?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not sure...I know that was definitely Steven with her. Garnet said.

"Well where are we gonna look now?" Amethyst asked.

"Wait I think I remember something." Pearl said.

"Right before I blacked out I remember Topaz telling me something." Pearl said.

"She said something about a door and control." Pearl remembered.

Garnet walked around trying to figure out what topaz meant.

"Is there some sort of door she can control or something?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet sat down and tried to think about all of this. "She might be heading toward the control point on Ocean star." Garnet said.

"Why would she being going there? With steven especially?" Pearl asked.

"Ocean star is one of the few places where you can take control of space under the right circumstances."

Pearl freaked out and looked at garnet.

"Well then lets go there to look for her." Pearl said heading toward the warp pad.

"Wait a minute pearl." Garnet called.

"I said she might be there. There is a good chance that she won't be there."

"Well we won't know until we go and see for ourselves." Pearl said.

"Fine we could look but we could also lose precious time." Garnet said to make sure pearl understood.

"I don't think Topaz would hurt steven...at least not now." Garnet said.

"You two go along and I'll stay here and guard the temple against anything bad and stuff." Amethyst said heading toward the fridge.

"Why don't you want to come along?" Pearl asked.

"Don't you care about steven?" Pearl added.

"Its not that I don't care about steven its just..." Amethyst trailed off.

"Fine im coming along." Amethyst hissed as she made her way to the warp pad.

* * *

With Steven

* * *

Steven awoken in his bed and sat up. His head was beating and his vision was blurry.

"Where am I." Steven asked.

Topaz saw him and immediately ran to his side. "Good morning steven." Topaz greeted.

"Oh good morning topaz its nice to see you." Steven smiled.

Topaz helped steven up and helped him over to the table. I slept like a rock last night." Steven yawned.

"Oh thats good to know." Topaz said.

They both sat in silence as Steven was eating his cookie cat cereal.

"Hey topaz." Steven called.

"Yes?" Topaz looked up and saw steven looked scared.

"Why did you tell me about gem removal yesterday? Has it ever happened to you." Steven asked.

"Well truth be told...I told you because I wasnt sure if you knew about it or not. "I always liked the study of gems and stuff and how important they are to a us. I never knew something so important could cause the worse pain a gem can feel. Ive been on alot of missions in my life and I have suffered some pretty bad blows. There are some times where I'm in so much pain, even inside of my gem. Sometimes I felt like it was the end for me. Little did I know of the true pain that could happen. You see Steven, gem removal was used from where I was from. When a gems on a person is cracked, This leaves the person vulnerable to become corrupt. The government wanted to protect everyone at all cost. They would take the corrupt and they would pull out the pieces of a gem that was corrupt. Sometimes the person is free and they return to society. Those who have returned have explained how the pain was so bad they wished death instead upon themselves. Others have said that the pain was too much for some gems. Death has occurred in corrupt gems and it hurts to see that. There is medicne to help numb the pain, but I heard its so hard to get that they just choose to not use it." Steven's eyes were watering as he took in what Topaz said.

"Thats really tragic about all of that. I feel bad for the gems who go corrupt. I think I heard somewhere or something about monsters actually being corrupt gems." Steven said.

"Yes there are three distinct stages of gem corruption.

_ The first stage is called the color stage. This is when the gem of the persons turns a black color. If the gem is already black in color then the gem turns a white color._

If this stage is caught early then gem removal can happen and they can be saved.

_ The second stage is called half body. This is when the monster parts start to grow and take over the gem._

This mostly occurs in the limbs first. The chance of survival goes down to 40%.

_The final stage is called mutation. This happens when the monster form completely takes over. The intention is now to destroy other gems to get stronger._

** There is no hope past this stage**

and gems like me are supposed to kill them.

Its a sad reality what we must come to. Most gems are too afraid to get their gem checked which results in corruption." After topaz was finished explaining Steven had no words.

"Thats a alot to take in and understand." Steven said.

"I feel bad for all the gems who have to go through this." Topaz said.

"Thats why I'm going to look for the medicine to make the gem removal process easier for people." Topaz said.

"Oh thats cool I wanna help." Steven jumped up and down.

"According to my research the first thing I need is a starfish spike." Topaz said.

"Where is that located?" Steven asked.

Topaz pulled out her list and examined it closely.

I need to go to a place called Ocean star." Topaz answered.

"Well lets go now." Steven said as he went toward the warp pad.

Topaz smiled as she walked toward Steven.

"Hmp" Topaz said as she stepped next to Steven.

* * *

With the crystal gems

* * *

When they arrived at Ocean star the air was calm.

"Ok we need to be on real high alert. There is a small chance that topaz could be here and we don't want what happened last time to happen again." Pearl explained.

Ocean Star was another beach type island. There were huge palm trees which shaded all living life. The ground was made up of white sand that was cool to the touch. The sky remained a constant sky blue color. There was no such thing as night.

As the crystal gems were walking, Amethyst could feel something was not right. "I feel a strange presence or something." Amethyst said.

The crystal gems got their weapons out ready to fight. "Where are you topaz?" Pearl shouted.

"Pearl you have to be a bit quieter. If she is here then she is gonna know that we are here as well." Garnet explained.

"I don't care." Pearl looked at her surroundings.

"I'm not going to be as weak as I was last time." Pearl added.

"Remember if Steven is with her do not get distracted by him." Garnet fixed her glasses.

Little did they know that topaz was watching them. Topaz chuckled to herself seeing how idiotic the crystal gems were.

"Hey topaz look the monsters hav..." Topaz covered Steven's mouth and hid behind a giant palm leaf.

"I definitely heard that." Pearl said.

Topaz glared at Steven and motioned him to stay quiet. Topaz pulled out her sword and cut one of the big leaves from the tree. The leaf fell on Pearl who freaked out and ripped it to shreds.

"OK she has definitely improved on her spear skills." Topaz mumbled to herself.

"Maybe I shouldn't fight now. I should go get the starfish spike and leave this place." Topaz pondered on her options.

"Well I just have to show them who is better here." Topaz patted Steven on the arm and he jumped back.

"Ow something just..." Steven's body fell over and Topaz covered him with a leaf.

"I don't want you to interrupt this fight." Topaz jumped to another palm tree and stared at Pearl.

Topaz looked at amethyst and frowned. "Revenge." Topaz said as she charged toward amethyst.

The palm trees were hiding some of the daylight making it hard to see anything. Suddenly Amethyst felt something sharp pierce her side.

"Ow." Amethyst said as she felt her body violently jerk to the side.

"Topaz no." Pearl said as she ran over to where topaz was at.

Pearl swung her spear but topaz turned around faster than lightning and blocked the attack. Topaz swung and barely missed pearl as she ducked under the blade. Garnet was able to sneak behind topaz and punched her in the back. Topaz went flying toward the palm trees.

"I'm surprised she isn't fighting back harder."

" I'd suggest you leave now." Pearl and Garnet looked over and saw topaz holding Steven by his leg.

She was holding him over a pile of quicksand.

" If you do not listen to me I will not hesitate to drop him." Topaz said. "And if you even think about surprising me with attacks or trying to get him now, Steven will be a goner." Topaz warned.

"What do you want?" Pearl asked.

"I want you to go get me a starfish spike. In return I will give Steven back and be on my way." Topaz said.

"How do we know that you aren't going to hurt Steven while we are gone?" Garnet asked.

Topaz looked at them like they were stupid.

"If I wanted to kill him that bad I would of done so earlier." Topaz answered.

"Besides why would I hurt Steven? He is the key to getting me what I want." Topaz said.

"Now hurry up, I haven't got all day to do this." Topaz said.

Pearl and Garnet looked at Amethyst who was only out cold at this moment.

"Fine we will be back in ten minutes garnet said." Topaz smiled as she watched Garnet and Pearl head off toward the ocean.

Topaz put Steven down and jumped down. She walked over to where Amethyst was at.

"Your friends are fools amethyst." They leave you here all alone with the one person you hated the most. Well guess what amethyst, I hate you too. Ever since that day ten years ago, I have had an everlasting burning hatred against you. All I ever did was join your group and be nice to you. I was nice to you even while you ignored me. You cried when the others spoke of my death.

How could you cry fake tears?

** those were tears of happiness disguised as sadness.** You were happy when I was no longer around." Topaz began to pull her sword out of her gem.

"you didn't think i would come back did you? You don't know what Ive been through. This includes the physical and emotional pain I went through."

Topaz lifted up her sword above her head.

"**Today is the day you meet the same fate I did ten years ago**."

Just as topaz was about to swing her sword, A spear came flying out of nowhere. The spear hit topaz's sword and sent it flying away from her. Topaz turned around and saw Garnet was carrying a starfish spike in her hands.

"We got what you wanted now give us what we wanted." Pearl demanded.

Topaz ran and snatched the Starfish spike out of Garnets hand. She jumped up to the palm tree and threw Steven down to them.

"Thank you this is all I wanted." Topaz said.

"Um...OK." Pearl said.

Topaz turned around and began to chuckle to herself. "Do the crystal gems really think I would just give Steven back just like that?"

Topaz uncovered the leaves where the real Steven was still knocked out.

"By the time they realize that one is a fake, my plan will be finished.

Topaz jumped down with the real Steven in front of her. She ran towards the warp pad and disappeared.

"Guys its so nice to see you." Steven said.

Pearl wiped away a few tears as she death squeezed Steven.

"We thought you were a goner." Pearl sobbed.

Amethyst started twitching and eventually opened her eyes.

"Ugh where am I?" Amethyst asked.

She saw pearl and Garnet were busy hugging Steven and crying.

"Did we win? Did you guys beat her?" Amethyst was asking but nobody was saying anything.

"Amethyst!" Steven rushed over to her.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

She looked down and saw a deep gash on her side.

"I'll help you." Steven licked his hand and wiped it all over Amethyst's wound.

"Don't worry its gonna take a little bit of time to heal all the way." Steven said.

Amethyst tried to fight back the tears forming on her face but lost that battle.

"It's so good to finally have you back little man." Amethyst said.

"Its nice to be back Amethyst." Steven said

Garnet picked up amethyst and carried her over to the warp pad.

"Lets go home guy." Amethyst said.

Pearl hugged steven as they were warping home.

* * *

A/N

* * *

**-Wrath, The word I was looking for was wrath-**

This is a reference to the last chapter where Topaz said "Feel my pain"

* * *

OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE EPISODES?

THINGS ARE GETTING CRAZY ON STEVEN UNIVERSE

* * *

***Long authors note incoming***

* * *

Anyways surprise I have a new chapter that's not like 2 months late.

I think I might finally be able to update this story once a week now

I have my chapters planned out better and writers block won't stop me

So I wanted to say something about a review I got

A review about me always having writers block

I literally have so many story ideas in my head and I want to write them down

And writers block likes to come in like a wrecking ball and stop me (haha anyone?...no...OK)

Getting emails about you guys reviewing/favoring/following this story seriously makes my day

This gives me so much inspiration and I choose to use that inspiration in this story

So I just wanted to say thank you guys so much

and on a side note...

I believe this story will be at minimum 15 chapters. 25 at maximum

Originally this was going to be 10 chapters but I changed my mind.

So I hope you all are having a nice day

If not then I hope your day gets better

reviews/favors/follows/ are always appreciated by me (insert smiley face here)

Sorry for the long authors note

-Superstormcake-


	9. Escape

Steven awoken from his slumber and saw topaz was sitting at the table again. He saw she had some sort of weird spiked thing in her hands. "What's that?" Steven asked. Topaz put it down and rushed over to him.

"That was the first thing I needed to make the medicine for the gems." Topaz beamed as Steven was still trying to wake up.

"There are two more ingredients that are left that I know of." Topaz said.

"One of them is a cygem eye." Topaz said as she started walking toward the warp pad.

"What's a cygem?" Steven asked chasing after topaz.

"Ha-ha don't worry you will see when we get there." Topaz said.

"So where are we going?" Steven asked.

"Its a place called Carnesville. Its not really a ville, Its more of a plain really." Topaz said.

"I haven't been there since..." Topaz trailed off leaving Steven confused.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Steven was amazed. There was miles and miles of just soft luscious green grass. "So where are the cygem?" Steven asked. Topaz smiled and picked up a rock.

"Watch this Steven." Topaz proceeded to take the rock and threw it as far as she could.

Steven was watching the rock as it started to fall toward the ground. A loud metal noise echoed throughout the plains. Steven held on topaz as the ground began to shake.

"Steven look over there."Topaz pointed toward a section of the plains.

Steven turned around and saw something was moving. A few moments passed and Steven saw a giant creature stand up. The creature had brown skin that was in an x pattern. The creatures hands were black in color and were bigger than its whole body. This creature only had one eye and it was a black gem.

"What is that?" Steven asked.

"That's a cygem silly. It's probably one of my favorite creatures ever." Topaz answered.

"There's just something about how it looks that intrigues me." Topaz said.

"So what did you say you wanted from it again?" Steven asked trying to remember what it wants.

"Oh I need its eye." Topaz answered.

Steven looked at topaz and horror filled his eyes.

"I-It's e-eye?" Steven asked.

"Yeah its eye." Topaz answered.

"Isn't that going to kill it?" Steven looked at topaz and back at the creature.

"Yeah it will but there are plenty of them.

One dying wont make that much of a difference."

Steven was horrified at what he was hearing.

"No I won't allow you to hurt him." Steven grabbed topaz's legs and sat down.

"Steven calm down I have to. If I don't how else am I going to get the medicine I need?"

Topaz asked. Steven only hugged her legs tighter. Topaz sighed.

"Look Steven, If you don't let me go, Ill have to make you go to sleep." Topaz warned.

"please topaz I'm begging you." Steven pleaded.

"Sorry Steven." Topaz raised her hand and slapped Steven across his face.

He immediately let go and fell toward the ground.

"I'm sorry Steven but this is necessary for me to do this"

Topaz pulled her sword out of her gem and jumped toward the awoken cygem. She landed on it's head and caused it to startle. "There there cygem this will only take one second to do." Topaz took her sword and stabbed it in the cygem's head. Topaz held on to sword as the cygem began to stumble. It's cries were piercing throughout the land. "Ugh shut up already." Topaz pulled her sword out and stabbed the cygem's eye. She tried to keep her balance but the cygem was moving all around. Topaz went flying into the sky. Her sword was still attached to the cygem's eye. Topaz hit the ground sending a shock wave throughout the whole plains. The cygem began stumbling toward where Steven was laying. Topaz tried to move but her body wouldn't move.

**"Hematite!"** Topaz screamed.

She fell backwards and her eyes became heavy. Topaz's eyes weren't closed for long before she could open them again. She turned her head and saw Steven was lying next to her. Topaz breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get up.

_"This body."_ Topaz mumbled under her breath.

She sat up and saw the cygem's eye was detached from the body.

"Mission accomplished." Topaz said as she ran toward the large gem.

The cygem's eye had a crack in it but Topaz didn't mind. She went over to the dead cygem and pulled her sword out of its head. Topaz then proceeded to put the cygem eye on the ground. She raised her sword over her head and stabbed the cygem eye. The gem broke into 6 even pieces. Topaz picked up one and put it under her arm. She walked over to where Steven was laying and picked him up using her free hand. She walked toward the warp pad. When she was on the warp pad she looked back at the dead cygem.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Topaz put Steven gently on the sofa. She put the cygem piece next to her starfish spike on the table.

"Just one more and I can finally make the gem removal serum." Topaz looked over at Steven who was still knocked out.

"I think I'm going to get the last thing alone. Steven isn't going to be waking up soon."Topaz said to herself.

"Ill just disable the warp pad so he can't leave here." Topaz shook her head as she stepped on the warp pad.

When she disappeared Steven opened his eyes. He had heard everything Topaz said.

"I have to escape from here." Steven thought to himself.

He got up and ran toward the warp pad. He tried to warp but it was no use.

"I don't know where I will go but I have to escape." Steven thought as he ran toward the front door.

When he opened the front door Steven's jaw dropped. Instead of the usual deck with the beach in front of him, The water was blood red with the sand being a dark black color. The sky was a faded gray color with no clouds at all. The wind was blowing hard against Steven's face causing it to hurt.

"Where am I?" Steven asked to himself.

As he took a few steps the wind blew harder. Steven was having a hard time trying to walk to the railing. The more steps he took toward the railing the harder the wind blew.

"Ugh if I take anymore steps the wind will blow me away." Steven sighed to himself.

When he took a step backwards the wind slowed down a bit. Steven took a deep breath and slowly started backing up. The closer he got to the door the more calm the wind got. Soon the wind completely died down as Steven stepped back inside the house.

"I guess going outside isn't an option either." Steven was dumbfounded on what he should do.

Steven started walking around the room trying to figure out what he was going to do. Steven finally decided he was going to try and attack topaz.

_"There's no way she would kill me. She would of done it sooner."_ Steven thought as he looked around looking for any weapons he could use.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan. Steven was planning on surprise attacking topaz. Steven walked to the back of the warp pad and sat down. He was going to wait for topaz to show up. Seconds turned to minutes which turned into hours. Steven could feel his eyes begin to get heavy. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"I need to stay awake and get topaz." Steven mumbled.

Two more hours passed by and Steven's eyes became so heavy he couldn't open them again. Steven heard a noise and opened his eyes. Through his blurry vision he could see topaz warping in. Steven jumped toward her and swung the frying pan. Topaz heard him and turned around. She grabbed Steven wrists and flung him towards the door. Steven hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Look Steven I don't think you should do that." Topaz said as she was walking toward the table.

Steven got up and ran towards her.

"Why am I here?" Steven asked.

"I want to go home." Topaz pulled out her sword and swung.

Steven blocked her with his shield.

Topaz was shocked as Steven's gem started glowing.

"Where is your home then?" Topaz asked with a smirk.

"Its with the..." Steven started struggling trying to think of the names.

"Ugh why cant I think of the names of the people. Suddenly Steven could remember the names.

"The crystal gems." Steven said.

Topaz was taken aback by Steven.

"Impossible." Topaz mumbled to herself.

Steven was beginning to remember things.

"You wont get away with this, The crystal gems will come save me I just know it." Steven said.

Topaz looked at Steven and tears began to form. "Steven you don't understand the truth." Topaz started.

"I'm protecting you." Topaz said.

"Protecting me from what?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked up at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"...Steven there are some things you don't know about the crystal gems..."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THEN." Topaz was very shocked at steven's tone.

"Actually Its much better if I show you instead." Topaz reached her hand toward Steven but he smacked it away.

"Do not touch me at all." Steven warned.

Topaz sighed.

"Give me a few minutes then." Topaz walked toward the table with her stuff from the missions and picked them up.

She went into one of the doors on the in the back of the house. Steven took the opportunity to step on the warp pad. Fortunatly for him the warp pad actually worked. Steven then began to warp away from the house. Topaz came out and saw Steven was warping away. She ran towards him but she was too late.

"No I have to get him back." Topaz screamed internally.

She put the vial in her pocket and stepped on the warp pad.

* * *

Pearl was studying Steven as he was eating the waffles.

"Pearl what makes you think that Topaz would just give Steven back to us?" Garnet asked.

"Honestly it was the look in her eyes. She just gave me the look as if she was truly going to give Steven back." Pearl answered.

Amethyst was still severely injured even though Steven "Healed" her.

"I guess Steven lost his healing powers." Pearl commented.

"I'm the future." Steven said. Pearl shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Steven stood up and proceeded to lift his shirt up.

His gem was no longer in his belly button.

"Where is your gem!?" Pearl was alarmed.

"Topaz took it. Garnet looked over at pearl who was shocked as well.

"What do you mean topaz took it?" Garnet asked.

"Topaz took my gem becau..." Steven stopped talking. His eyes went black and his body began to fade away.

Pearl dropped to her knees and began crying.

"How could I get fooled again?" Pearl asked.

Garnet put a hand on pearl's shoulder.

"Its ok pearl we will get the real Steven back eventually." Garnet tried to comfort pearl.

"Eventually is not soon enough." pearl was crying.

"Look don't worry Steven is OK. I may not be able to see it but I can sense he is just fine." Garnet said.

"As soon as Amethyst wakes up we will go look for him once and for all."

Garnet said before walking to her room.

* * *

A/N

* * *

OOOOooooh I wonder who or what "Hematite" is

Things are getting intense in this story

I wonder where Steven is gonna end up at

Maybe he will go back home after all

well until next time them

Reveiws/favs/follows are always appreciated by me

-SuperStormCake


	10. Memories

As steven was warping, his surroundings began to change. The blue magic wall that normally surrounded him was fading away. The wall started to change almost as if it was turning into glass. Steven had no idea where he was at or where he was going. Outside of the glass was a lab of some sort. Thoughts raced in stevens head as he was trying to figure out what this place was. Soon the whole wall faded And Steven was laying on the warp pad. He got up and looked around at his surroundings. The room he was in was consisted of four plain white walls that almost seemed to glow. The floor was a black and white checkered tile that made steven feel dizzy looking at it. There was a large steel door on the other side of the room. Carefully, Steven got up and started making his way toward the door. Before he could reach the handle, the door opened on its own. Steven felt a chill go down his spine as he proceeded to go onwards. Inside the next room was a narrow hallway. There were glass walls on either side of him. Steven looked into the walls and saw there were people?, animals? Something on the floors. They all seemed motionless and steven presumed they were dead. As Steven walked toward the other end of the hallway, one thing caught his attention. He saw a figure on the floor that was laying on its side. The figure had black skin and dark gray hair. The figure wore a faded red ribbon that was wrapped around the upper part of its body. The figure also had a light gray skirt on which had a slit in the side. The most prominent feature was the brownish red gemstone with white streaks. the figure had near the top of its thigh_. _

_"Is this a gem?" _Steven thought to himself.

He quickly made his way to the other door and grabbed the handle. As Steven hurried into the next room all he could hear was screaming. Steven looked foward and saw a group of people wearing lab coats surrounding a table. Steven tried to see what was going on but there were just too many people. Suddenly someone went flying and hit the wall. The person had golden brown skin and blue hair. Steven ran over to the person to try and help them.

"Are you OK?" Steven asked holding his hand out.

The person proceeded to ignore him and just stood up. Steven ran over to where the person was standing. Steven gasped in shock at what he was seeing. The thing on the table was the same gem he saw earlier. Upon closer glance Steven could see that this gem was slightly different. The gem had completely black eyes and sharp teeth. One of its arms had pure white bumps rising from its skin in different sizes. The gem was screaming and kicking its legs. As Steven was staring at the gem a million thoughts raced through his mind. Who was this and what was happening? Suddenly Steven felt his body begin to float. He turned his head and saw the girl from earlier picking him up.

"You can watch from out here." The girl took Steven and threw him through the window he didn't see before.

Steven got up and saw there was someone else watching the whole situation. She had purple skin and light purple hair. Steven felt like he had seen the girl before but couldn't remember where.

"Thats it we must begin the removal now." Steven felt like he has heard this before but his mind is all messed up.

Steven saw the purple haired girl's eyes widen. Steven looked through the window and saw the blue haired girl from earlier pull out a large needle. She then proceeded to stab the gem on the table. Steven covered his ears to block out the screams that came from the room.

"Why?" The purple haired girl said before fading away.

Steven looked around trying to figure out where the girl could of gone. Suddenly another door appeared at the other end of the hallway. Determined to get away from all this screaming, Steven ran out the door without thinking of what could be next. As soon as Steven entered the next room everything got really dark. Steven could hear someone or something breathing heavily. Unfortunately it was too dark for Steven to see what was going on. Steven then heard the sound of a monster or something. Steven heard another noise of something metallic hitting something. This went on for a good five minutes before Steven heard the metallic object fall and then he heard a noise as if something fell into water?

"Please no." a femine voice pleaded.

Steven heard the monster growl and then heard it hit something. Steven heard the voice screaming, slowly decreasing in volume.

_"Was she falling off a cliff or something?"_ Steven wondered.

Steven heard something falling into a liquid again. Before Steven couldn't comprehend what was going on, He felt his body being flung in the air. As he was flying through the air, Steven could see a glowing red word in the distance. As he got closer he could see what the word said. The word said the number

"_Ten, _I wonder what that means." Steven thought to himself.

Soon everything went white and Steven closed his eyes. Steven didn't know how much time passed by but soon he felt his body fall on something hard. Steven opened his eyes and saw he was in the house again.

_ "Oh no I hope topaz isn't here._" Steven thought.

He tried to warp on the warp pad again but it wouldn't work at all. Steven felt his heartbeat begin to rise as he was afraid topaz would come out any second now. Steven saw it was sunny outside and ran toward the front door. He opened it and was actually surprised at what he was seeing. The sun was shining and it was hot outside. Steven took a baby step outside to see if the wind would stop him. To his surprise nothing happened. Steven took more steps and soon enough his whole body was outside.

"_Now I just have to figure out where I am._" Steven mumbled to himself.

"Oh pearl you are just too funny." Steven heard a familiar voice say.

Steven looked down at the beach and saw topaz with other gems.

_ "Gems...gems..The crystal gems._" Steven finally remembered.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and pearl." Steven felt tears forming in his eyes as he began to remember the crystal gems.

_ "Why was topaz there though?"_ Steven thought to himself.

He wanted to go down to figure out but he was afraid.

_ "what if this is all fake and topaz is just pretending?"_ Steven had a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Steven clenched his fists at his side.

"I wont know until I try." Steven walked down the stairs toward the others.

"Hey guys." Steven said.

Nobody said anything or moved at all.

"Cant you guys see me?" Steven asked.

Topaz and pearl only continued their conversation as if Steven wasn't there.

"Hey topaz I heard reports of a large worm like creature spotted near the black lake in dark cavern." Pearl said.

This caught Steven's attention. He remembered how awhile ago the crystal gems told him about how topaz fell into the black lake.

_ "Will I be able to see what happened?"_ Steven thought.

Will I be able to understand why topaz said the crystal gems were evil?" Steven had so many questions with so little answers.

"Are you sure you want to bring her along to such a dangerous place?" Amethyst hissed.

"Amethyst I don't know what your problem is but yes. The more people we have the faster and easier this mission can go." Pearl was clearly agitated.

"You can stay here if you have such a problem with it then." Pearl added.

Amethyst thought for a second but then shook her head.

"Fine Ill go along." But I might not do anything." Amethyst mumbled under her breath.

. "I heard that." Pearl yelled before walking up the stairs.

Steven followed them as they all stepped on the warp pad.

"Oh I hope I teleport with them." Steven whispered under his breath as he crossed his fingers.

Soon the blue wall of light surrounded them and steven felt himself teleporting with them. Soon they arrived at the black lake and Steven was breathless. For a cavern that is supposed to be the deadliest place to gems ever found, it was breathtaking. There were stalactites of different color gems hanging down from the top of the cavern. They were standing at the top part of the cavern. Steven could see a stream with some sort of black substance going throughout the ground. When steven followed the stream it led to an enormous waterfall. Steven was truly taken away by the beauty of the waterfall. He looked down over the cliff and saw a huge lake at the bottom.

"Be careful now everyone. This substance will cause gem corruption almost immediately." Pearl warned.

"So where is this monster?" topaz asked.

"I have no idea but I think it will show up soon." Pearl said.

"Garnet do you see anything in the future?" Pearl asked.

"No...my future vision doesn't seem to work here for some reason." Garnet replied.

Soon steven could hear a noise coming from the lake at the bottom of the cliff.

"Hey guys." Steven called out, forgetting they cant hear him.

Steven watched as something began to emerge from the lake. Steven could see two large eyes made out red gemstones. The eyes were glowing red as they were rising closer toward him. Soon a foot or hand of some sort reached up and grabbed the edge of the cliff where steven was standing. Steven slowly backed up as another hand grabbed another side of the cliff.

"Woah what is that?" Topaz asked taken aback by the creatures large size.

The creature was completely covered in the black substance except it's eyes which were glowing, lighting the dark cavern in a red glow.

"That must be the creature that was reported."

The monster looked at the crystal gems and opened its mouth. Black substance began to pour out of its mouth.

"Be careful thats the stuff that will cause gem corruption." Garnet warned.

Pearl jumped up just barely missing the black substance on her. She throw her spear into the creature's left eye. The gem cracked and topaz jumped after her. Topaz swung her two handed sword and broke one of the creatures eyes.

"Guys aim for the hands. This wont kill it but it will make it fall back down into the lake." Garnet said.

Topaz, Garnet, and pearl all attacked the hands and the creature let go and started falling down toward the lake.

"Be careful everyone." Garnet said. "The back splash might get you." Garnet added.

Steven saw as topaz was standing at the edge watching as the creature fell into the lake. Steven watched closely as topaz was just standing at the edge. Suddenly Steven's vision went black and he couldn't see anything. This lasted for a few moments. When steven's vision returned he could hear topaz screaming as she was falling.

"Amethyst come quickly. Grab topaz." Pearl screamed.

Amethyst quickly used her whip to grab topaz but not before she fell into the lake.

"Pearl was holding topaz's body using some rocks Garnet smashed earlier.

"Topaz are you ok?" Pearl asked.

"Topaz wake up." Pearl screamed.

Topaz only looked at Pearl and blinked a few times.

"She is still alive." Pearl was smiling.

"Theres something I..." Steven watched as topaz's body went limp.

Steven saw as Garnet and Amethyst had to pull pearl away from Topaz's dead body. As they were crying, Steven saw topaz's head turn to face him. Her eyes opened and instead of the usual brown color they were now glowing red. Topaz smiled and mouthed to steven

"found you." She then closed her eyes and her body faded away.

"Hey where did her body go?" Pearl asked.

"I dont know that is creepy." Amethyst said.

"Come on guys lets go home." Garnet said as they walked toward the warp pad.

Steven ran toward them and got on the warp pad as well.

"Is this their memories?" Steven wondered to himself.

Soon Steven arrived at the house but this time it was different.

"Wait am i back in the..."

"Well its good to see you came back."

Steven hesitantly turned around at the sound of the famililar voice. Topaz was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and her head looking down.

"Please dont hurt me." Steven plead.

"So I see you saw a portion of my memories." Topaz said.

"Steven's eyes widened at that.

"You mean all that I just saw were your memories?" Steven was shocked at this news.

"Well both of us but yeah mostly topaz's. Its truly a shame what happened to me isn't it?" Topaz asked.

"Actually how did you fall? My vision went black just before you fell."

Steven jumped back as topaz's expression changed dramatically. She went from cool and soft spoken to loud and screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDNT SEE me FALL?" Topaz asked.

"I just said my vision went black." Steven answered.

Topaz just sat back down and screamed into a pillow.

"Hey topaz are you..?" "It was her who pushed me down." Topaz whispered just loud enough that steven could hear.

"Who?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked up and steven saw her eyes turn red.

_"Amethyst."_

* * *

_A/N_

* * *

School and finals got me like (inset dead corpse here)

To be honest I kinda rushed this chapter a bit (Ive been typing this story for 6 hours)

Seriously Ive been so busy with school that i don't have enough time to write this

luckily summer vacation is right around the corner

anyways things are getting pretty serious

I wonder why topaz would say amethyst pushed her down

well only time will tell

Favs/reviews/follows are always appreciated

superstormcake


	11. The story

Steven could hardly believe what he was hearing. Topaz had said that amethyst had pushed her down the cliff.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

A million questions race through his mind as topaz only put her head in her hands.

" Didn't I just tell you? Amethyst pushed her down. Amethyst pushed topaz down because she saw something she shouldn't have." Topaz was now pacing around the room.

"Topaz..." Steven started.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in third person?" Steven asked.

Topaz stopped pacing and looked at steven.

"Sit down." Steven obeyed and sat on the floor.

"There is something I want to show you." Topaz said.

Steven watched as topaz's body began to glow. The light started glowing brighter and brighter until steven had to cover his eyes.

"Topaz what is going on?" Steven asked but topaz didn't answer.

Soon enough the bright light faded and steven could see again. When steven saw topaz he was horrified. Topaz was on the floor and her body seemed lifeless.

"Topaz are you ok?" steven ran over to her and was trying to wake her up.

"_Steven_" a voice called.

Steven turned around and saw a ghostly figure was in front of him.

"..." Steven couldn't get any words out

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

The figure voices sounded exactly likes topaz's. Steven looked at the figure closer and his whole jaw dropped.

"You're the gem I saw in the memories." Steven blurted out.

The figure had short dark gray hair, a red ribbon that wrapped around the upper torso and ended with a bow in the back, A light gray skirt with a slit on the side.

"Why yes I am steven." The figure responded.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself."

"My name is Hematite and its nice to meet you Steven."

Steven couldn't move as he was too shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done to topaz?" Steven asked.

"Steven listen, I'm not the bad guy here." Hematite said.

"Let me tell you a story." Hematite offered.

Steven only sat on the couch as hematite flew around the room.

"Well to begin this started 110 years ago.

* * *

(Flashback 110 years ago)

* * *

Ever since I was a small gem I always fantasized about studying gems on our body and how important and stuff they are to us. Growing up I spent countless hours studying and learning new things about gems and gem corruptions. All the good things I learned also made me understand the bad side to gems and gem corruption. I then made it my life goal to find a way to stop gem corruption from ever happening. All my research eventually led me to discover the place known as the black lake. This lake is made up of some substance that can cause gem corruption immediately.

I would often go back there to collect samples and try to analyze the substance. Year after year I continued to fail but I never ever gave up hope. One day I went to the lake again and I saw there were other gems at the top of the cliff. Minding my own business I walked to my favorite spot and set up my research station there. On the other side of the cliff I could see another group of gems with clipboards and research equipment. I could tell there were here for the same reason I was. A few minutes passed by and the group of gems I saw earlier at the top of cliff came over to me.

One of them kicked my table down and the other one took my precious notebook filled with all my research. They threw my notebook over the cliff. I ran toward the edge of the cliff and watched as all my years of research were now swallowed up by the lake. As I was looking for my notebook in the dark abyss of the lake, I could feel a hand on my back and I was pushed off the cliff. I was screaming as loud as my voice could go..."

Steven saw as a few tears fell from hematite's eyes.

_"Even though she is a ghost she can still cry" _Steven thought to himself

. "Anyway to continue with my story." Hematite said.

"As I was falling I could see the other group of gems that were doing research earlier. One of them that I can remember had blue hair jumped towards me. Even though I fell into the lake, that gem jumped in and pulled me out. It was at that point My soul separated from my body. My soul stayed at the lake but the blue haired gem carried my body away. Even though my physical body was gone, I could still feel the pain my body was going through.

Gem corruption was a really really painful thing for me. Although I couldn't see what they were doing with my body I could feel the needles and sharp objects they were using to remove my gem. This was the most painful thing I have ever experienced in my life. When the pain went away I knew that my body had given up its fight.

So then for the next 100 years all I could do was wander around the black lake as a spirit..." Hematite began sobbing and was forming a puddle.

"Hematite its ok." Steven tried to comfort her.

" NO ITS NOT STEVEN, YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW I FELT THOSE LAST 100 YEARS." Hematite screamed.

"You had no idea what it feel like to wander around the same place for 100 years. I was alone and all I could do was watch as countless gems with the same intentions as me were able to live on with their lives.

I've been alone all these years." Steven felt bad for hematite as she was now crying her eyes out.

"What does this have to do with topaz?" Steven asked.

Hematite stopped crying so hard and looked at steven.

"countless gems have fallen into the lake by accident. Many had sadness in their hearts and all this sadness over the years created the monster you saw at the black lake. All those gems want is to bring other gems down with them. I watched this occur over the next 100 years. One day everything changed for me.

It was just another day at the black lake when a group of four gems who eventually I found out were the crystal gems arrived. I heard them talking about a monster or something. I knew of course they were talking about the monster that now resided in this lake. I watched as the monster came out of its hiding and attack the gems. I'm not going to lie it was a pretty interesting battle for me. Then when the two gems known as pearl and garnet had their backs turned, I watched with my own two eyes as amethyst pushed topaz over the cliff. I watched as she fell into the water only to be pulled out mere seconds later. As she was dying I took this chance to get a body back."

Steven was horrified at what hematite was telling him.

Steven looked down at topaz's body and he heart only sank.

"You mean to tell me topaz has been...dead all this time?" Steven asked.

"Steven let me finish my story then you will understand why I have done all of this." Hematite interrupted.

"When I gained control of topaz I made her body disappear to another location. I did this so I could see if I could actually use her body or not. When I discovered I could use her body I was ecstatic. Its been so long since I could physically move. After awhile I realized that this gem had just been pushed down and I wanted to avenge her death. Now that I could physically move I could use the warp pad that brought me here and go find them."

"So for the last ten years you've have been looking for the crys... I mean those gems who pushed topaz down?" Steven asked trying to keep his returned knowledge of the crystal gems a secret.

"That is correct Steven but there was also another reason I wanted to find those gems so badly." Hematite added.

"What was that reason?" Steven asked.

"When I took over topaz's body I only had one mission in mind, to find the gems that pushed me into the black lake all those years ago. It wasn't until I went into her memories to try and find out the name of the gems she was with. As I went through her memories I found out something shocking.

Topaz was the same gem that rescued me and tried to fix my body 110 years ago." Hematite suddenly flew past steven and reentered topaz's body.

"I didn't recognize her because of course her hair and clothing changed." Topaz looked at steven and sent shivers down his spine.

"Now you see why I must destroy the gems that ruined this gems life." Hematite started walking towards the warp pad.

"Where are you going now?" Steven asked.

"I need to go see something hematite said." Steven ran after her but he was too late.

"Great what am I going to do now?" Steven said to himself as he was pacing around.

* * *

(With topaz/hematite.)

* * *

I can't believe I told him the story about my death." Hematite mumbled to herself.

Hematite arrived at the secret temple she showed steven a few weeks ago. Hematite walked in and remembered all the destruction she caused when she fought the crystal gems before.

"I thought you would be coming here sooner or later." A familiar voice spoke.

Hematite turned around and saw garnet behind her.

"Why are you here? Steven isn't with me." Hematite said.

"I saw in my future vision that you were going to come here. I now know who you are and why you are here." Garnet answered.

"You might have seen the future but my intentions to why I am here are not what you think." Hematite turned back around and continued walking towards the door.

"Tell me where steven is and I'll leave you alone then." Garnet tried to persuade her.

"Its no use Garnet, Steven is important to me and I wont give him back until I'm finished with him."

Garnet ran towards hematite and activated both of her gloves.

"That won't do at all." Hematite summoned topaz's sword and swung at garnet.

Garnet was able to quickly turn her body missing the swing. Hematite threw her sword at an unbroken column before Garnet used one of her fists to punch hematite towards the wall. Hematite went flying back so fast and hard that when she hit the wall of the temple, the whole temple shook. Hematite fell to the floor and felt garnet standing over her.

"Please don't kill me, I don't want to die again." Hematite tried pleading.

Garnet picked up hematite by her shirt collar and was holding her up.

"**Now I'm going to ask you one last time... Where is steven?**" Garnet's face was deathly serious and it sent a few shivers down hematite's back.

"Before I tell you there is something you should know." Hematite started.

"What?" Garnet asked gripping her shirt even tighter.

"You should always watch your back." Hematite kicked garnet in the face before motioning her sword toward her.

Hematite ducked as the sword flew over her and struck garnet. Garnet fell to her knees and hematite saw this chance to escape.

"It's a shame that I couldn't do what I came here for." Hematite said to herself

As hematite made her way to the warp pad she could hear garnet running toward her.

"I didn't think i would have too but I guess I have no choice." Hematite smiled to herself.

"Garnet watched as Hematite started to float up in the sky.

"Topaz might have had superb agility and a great weapon but I'm very different.

"My powers are much stronger that you will ever be Garnet.

The air became tense as Garnet watched topaz's body begin to change.

"What is this dark power?" Garnet asked herself.

"Within topaz's heart is the pain of her death. This pain creates a strong power to avenge what happened to her. With both of our pain of our death I used it to create a very powerful force. You see Garnet we could of been good friends according to topaz's memory. Unfortunately I will not let anyone get in the way of my plan now."

Hematite looked at garnet and sent a wave of dark energy toward her.

"Hematite you don have to do this." Garnet rolled to the side just barely missing the wave.

"Yes I do since you just wont leave me alone."

With that hematite used her powers to set the whole place ablaze with a black flame.

"Don't worry this wont hurt the trees or the temple. This will only burn the gems that try to stop me and get in my way."

As the whole forest began to become engulf in the flames hematite made her way towards the warp pad.

"You forgot something." Hematite heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Impossible the black flames should of killed you." Hematite said.

"No matter the color of the flames, I'm am still invulnerable to the fire." With that Garnet came out of nowhere and punched hematite in the face.

"If I have to I will kill you and use your memory to locate steven." Garnet warned.

Hematite looked at her and only laughed.

"Go ahead and kill me I don't care. Steven is somewhere where only I have access to and killing me will only keep him trapped for the rest of his human life." Garnet was taken aback by this news.

She couldn't tell If hematite was telling the truth or not. If she was then Garnet was risking Stevens life. If she is lying then Garnet was risking her life by being here.

"I guess gems like you never learn do you?" Hematite asked.

"What do you mean..." Garnet felt hands made of the black fire grab her legs and pulled her down. Hematite kicked garnet in the face shattering her glasses.

"Always watch you back garnet." Hematite smiled and waved before teleporting away on the teleport pad.

When hematite arrived back to where steven was she collapsed to the floor.

"Topa..er..hematite are you ok?"

Steven asked. Hematite could feel her spirit begin to get weaker.

"Yes I'm fine I just got interrupted by an intruding gem and I had to battle them. I was lucky enough to escape from there with my life."

Hematite stood up and slowly walked toward the couch. Hematite fell on the couch and her whole body began to ache.

"_I think its time to carry on with my plan now." _Hematite thought to herself.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Wow its been almost 3 months since I last updated this story.

I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait but things have changed.

Due to something called siblings, I'm only able to type this story roughly every thursday for about three hours at a time.

But at least with that I can now be more focused on typing this story.

* * *

Awe poor topaz, getting her body used like that

So now we have heard Hematite's tragic back-story

I wonder what her plan is? hmm

I also wonder if she is a good person or a bad person?

I think from now on, now that we know topaz's real identity I'm going to call her hematite from now on

Well goodbye for now

Favs/reviews/follows are always appreciated

Superstormcake


	12. Blackout

With Steven and Hematite

* * *

The next morning, Steven awoken when he heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen. He got up and saw Hematite was laying on the floor.

Hematite are you ok? Steven was alarmed as he ran over to her.

"Yes I m fine I just made a slight miscalculation on something...important." Hematite hesitated.

Steven stood up and saw there were burnt eggs and bacon in a pan.

"Were you trying to make me eggs and bacon?" Steven asked.

"...Yes but seeing as I have failed at something simple, I ll just make you something I'm more used to." Hematite got up and made her way towards the cabinet. She pulled out the blender and set it on the counter.

"I'm going to make you a special type of smoothie." Hematite said.

Steven saw as she added a whole bunch of ingredients that appeared out of nowhere. He saw as Hematite then pulled a small vial containing a neon blue substance out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Steven asked causing Hematite to put the vial away quickly.

She turned on the blender and smiled at steven.

"Its my secret ingredient for your smoothie." Hematite said before she stopped the blender and pour the smoothie in a cup.

"Uh what kind of smoothie is this?" Steven asked Hematite as she handed him the blue smoothie.

"Its a whatever you want it to be smoothie." Hematite answered.

"...What?" Steven was taken aback by this.

"You imagine what flavor you want and the smoothie will alter its flavor to what you imagine." Hematite explained.

Steven took a deep breath and imagined the smoothie would taste like cookie cat ice cream. He took a little sip and was taken aback by the flavor of cookie cat ice cream.

"Woah how did you..?" Steven imagined the smoothie as pizza and the smoothie changed to that flavor.

"This is awesome." Steven yelled while he was trying out different flavors.

Hematite only looked at him and chucked to herself.

'I feel a little bad about this but I ve been waiting far too long for this.' Hematite thought to herself.

Hematite made her way to the living room where steven was sitting on the couch finishing his smoothie. Steven could feel his eyes getting heavy as a wave of drowsiness was coming over him.

"Oh no I fell for her tricks again." Steven realized.

"Hematite what did you put in this smoothie?" Steven asked.

Hematite only looked at him and smiled.

"I'm helping you." Hematite trailed off.

As Steven was falling asleep, He realized what was happening.

"NO hematite you will...not...get...awa..." Steven finally collapsed and fell asleep.

'I can't let her win, not this time.' Steven thought to himself.

Although all he could see was pitch black darkness, Steven could hear the footsteps of Hematite walking toward him. Steven summoned his shield and started swing it frantically around. Steven could feel that he was missing his target badly.

"You arent going to hit me Steven." Hematite said softly.

Steven could hear her voice from behind him. He turned around and tried to use his shield to hit her. Steven missed again and hematite was laughing at his frustration.

"Steven calm down and this wont be so bad." Hematite said..

Steven was trying to open his eyes but it was as if a strong force was keeping them shut.

"I will stop you no matter how long it takes." Steven said before throwing his shield at the wall.

Hematite laughed as she thought Steven completely missed her. Steven's shield hit the wall and bounced back towards the unsuspecting hematite. The shield hit her back and she fell forward. The glass vial of neon blue liquid flew out of her pocket and shattered into a million pieces on the ground. Steven could open his eyes and saw the mess that was on the ground. Hematite was on the ground and there was blue liquid all over the floor.

"Why are you fighting me Steven?" Hematite asked while still laying on the floor.

"I didnt want to have to do things the hard way, but i see you like doing things the hard way." Hematite began to stand up and a black aura was starting to surround her.

"You will regret not doing things the easy way." Hematite looked at Steven. Her eyes were pitch black that sent shivers down Steven's spine

Steven ran to the warp pad before Hematite got to him. Wherever you go I will always find you Steven. Hematite said before Steven warped away. The blue light prevented Steven from seeing where he was going but he hoped it was home.

When the blue light faded away Steven could see that he was at Rose's temple once again.

"There has to be a reason that the warp pad brought me here." Steven thought to himself Steven took a few steps and heard the warp pad activating.

"Oh no" Steven hid behind a nearby bush.

"Where are you Steven?" Hematite asked.

Steven crossed his fingers and hoped hematite wouldn't find him.

"I dont get it at all." Hematite started.

"Nobody understands my intentions." Hematite said.

Steven could hear the footsteps getting closer to him.

"If they were in my shoes then they would understand my intentions." Hemtite added.

Hematite stopped and was standing in front of the bush steven was hiding behind.

"Oh well it is what it is then." Hematite took topaz's sword and cut the bush steven was hiding behind.

Steven was curled up, shaking with fear of what was going to happen next.

Hematite smiled as she picked steven up.

"Dont worry this will be all over soon." Hematite tied steven up with some grass which she then sealed with some of her magic.

As they made their way to the temple, Steven began to feel hopeless.

'She is probably going to take my gem out and kill me.' Steven shuddered at the thought that his death was nearing.

'Garnet, amethyst pearl, please help me.' Steven thought as tears formed in his eyes.

Steven looked down at the ground as Hematite was carrying him away. As he was being carried he noticed hematite was slowing down. Steven looked up as far as he could but he couldnt see hematite.

"Hematite are you ok?" Steven asked. Hematite didn say anything as steven could hear her breathing become more shallow.

"I didnt think it would be this strong." Hematite staggered but caught herself.

"Hematite please whats wrong?" Steven asked getting really worried.

"Don't worry steven...I'm fine." Hematite sped up her pace and soon they made it to the temple.

When Hematite stepped into the temple she collapsed. Steven went flying out of her hands and slid across the floor. He was unable to move his body but he could see hematite was struggling to get up. Steven noticed that her cracked gem has cracked even more.

"Steven...please help...me." Hematite released the bond she had on steven. Steven made his way toward hematite but he stopped midway.

'Do I help the person who has kept me prisoner and away from my friends.' Steven thought to himself.

He looked at hematite who was breathing slowly.

"Steven...please...the corruption is happening to me." Hematite was slowly crawling to the door in the back.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Steven asked.

"Bring me to the door...hurry." Hematite answered.

Steven froze. What was he supposed to do? He was afraid he was going to die if he helped her.

"Steven don't worry nothing bad will happen to you...nothing bad was ever going to happen to you." Hematite said.

"I admit I used you but you already know why." Hematite's face began to turn pale.

Steven ran over to hematite and picked her up. Steven was alarmed at how light she was.

Steven carried her to the door and put her down. Hematite looked up and smiled. She slowly stood up and leaned against the wall for support.

"Thank you Steven." Hematite picked Steven up and aligned his gem with the indent in the wall. She was able to connect the two and the door began to shake.

Hematite put Steven down and collapsed again on the ground.

"Your kindness gave me a little power." Hematite said.

"Now please go get me a replacement gem." Hematite said as she completely passed out.

Steven stared into the darkness ahead of him. He knew he had the ability to leave, but something told him that he needed to help Hematite.

'She could of taken my gem out and killed me but she didn't.' Steven thought.

'Maybe something in Hematite was changing. Maybe Hematite had another plan.' The options were endless on what could happen.

Steven looked at hematite and saw her once black gem was cracked and had large white spots.

"I'll do this because I don't want to see you succumb to corruption." Steven said as he walked into the unknown.

* * *

A/N

* * *

IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO MANY MONTHS.

I FEEL EVEN MORE TERRIBLE FOR NOT EVEN POSTING AN UPDATE OR SOMETHING.

Truth is school has been killing me and I kinda had to focus on that.

But I have good news

I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS

SO THIS MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY UPDATE MORE OFTEN FOR SURE

SO YOU WILL NEVER WAIT AS LONG AS YOU DID FOR THIS STORY TO UPDATE AGAIN THATS A PROMISE.

So yeah heres is the last chapter of 2015

HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS EVE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-Superstormcake


	13. Gem Shards

As steven walked through the darkness a shiver went down his spine. He had no idea where he was going or if he was even going in the right direction. Hematite had told him to get a replacement gem.

'_What does she even mean by that.'_ Steven wondered.

'_At the rate I'm going it's going to be too late.' _Steven thought as he saw a small dim light in the distance.

" I hope that's the way I need to go." Steven said to himself as he ran.

As steven ran the light became brighter and Steven could see that there was a brightly lit room. When Steven arrived he was amazed at what he saw. There was a large crystal clear lake in the middle of the room. There was grass growing with gems in the middle. There were marble steps that let to a golden warp pad behind the lake. Steven looked down at the flowers and saw there were many gems of different colors and shapes. Steven found a flower with a black gem and reached down to grab it.

"That's not gonna work on her." A soft voice spoke.

Steven froze when he heard the voice. Shivers went down his spine causing him to visibly shake.

"Don't not fear me I'm not a bad person." The voice said.

Steven hesitantly turned around and looked at a figure sitting on the steps. The figure had medium long brown hair and they were wearing a long white dress.

"No way." was all steven said when he realized who they were.

"Yes it is me Topaz." The figure said.

"Are you the real Topaz?" Steven asked not knowing how to respond to this.

Topaz stood up and smoothed her dress down.

"Yes I'm the real Topaz the Crystal Gems knew ten years ago." Topaz said as she walked down the steps.

"How are you here?" Steven asked.

Topaz sighed as she looked at the lake.

"I guess I'm here in spirit actually." Topaz admitted causing Steven's jaw to drop.

"But I thought..you...was all that fake?" Steven had so many questions to ask.

"No my death was real. Everything Hematite told you about me was true. The thing that wasn't true was her true intentions for being here." Topaz said.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

Topaz sighed and looked up.

"She told pearl she wanted to open the door so that she could get control of the golden warp pad. That was of course a lie." Topaz started.

Steven was intrigued at what he was hearing.

"Let me ask you a question Steven... If you were dying and someone saved your life, Wouldn't you want to repay them? If the person who saved you was dying then wouldn't you want to help them anyway you could?" Topaz asked.

"I...uh.." Steven said.

"That's the situation Hematite is in at this very moment." Topaz said.

Steven couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"So Hematite is trying to save you?" Steven asked.

"Yes, that was her reason for coming here." Topaz pointed to all the flowers.

"These flowers are special. They contain gemstones for different kinds of gems. Rose had this sanctuary built so that gem doctors could replace cracked, shattered, or newly corrupted gems. That's the way it was for thousands of years. When Rose departed and you were born, the door shut and nobody knew how to get it open. The gem doctors stopped replacing gemstones and if you needed your gem to heal you would have to wait. The severity of your cracked gem would determine how long you would have to wait. Keep in the mind the longer you have to wait, the more likely you are to succumb to corruption. When Hematite saved me she had two things in mind. She had to find a replacement gem so I could return to my normal body and she wanted revenge. She gathered the ingredients for the gem remover so that she could use you to open the door. She used my body since her real body was weak from being corrupted. She wanted to replace the corrupted gem I had obtained from my fall. Although her gem on her body has been cracked for so long she didn't get corrupted as fast as I did. That's the part that confuses me. Topaz stared at the ground as she was thinking.

"Wait she is being corrup...?" Steven was cut off by a loud noise down the hall he came from.

"Oh no it can't be happening...this fast." Topaz said with a frightened tone.

"Whats going on?" Steven asked.

"She's going through stage three of corruption." Topaz said staring at the dark hallway Steven came through earlier.

"Are you referring to Hematite? Steven asked.

Suddenly Topaz pushed Steven to the side as a large shadow like creature jumped to where they were standing. The creature was completely black except for the back left leg. That part was completely white which was where Hematite gem was.

"Her corruption is spreading faster than I thought." Topaz said as she ducked under a tree.

Hematite ran over to where Topaz was at and tried to attack her. Steven was watching afar trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Topaz what do we do?" Steven asked drawing the attention of Hematite.

As Hematite was charging toward him, Steven put a bubble around himself and was able to block Hematite attack and send her flying back.

"We have to get the corrupted gem off of her body and put a different one on. This won't save her but she will return to her first form." Topaz said.

Steven looked at the gem on Hematites leg. He had to figure out a way for him to get to it.

"Steven I'm going to lure her in the lake. There is pure water which once again won't save her but she will return to her normal state." Topaz explained running toward the lake.

Hematite saw Topaz and ran after her. She stopped right before she landed in the lake. Steven used his shield to hit Hematites front legs so that she fell forward into the lake. Hematite's front half of her monster body fell in the lake and Steven could hear a hissing noise. Steven watched as Topaz summoned her sword and stabbed where Hematites gem was. Steven listened in horror as Hematite was screaming in pain.

"Steven get me a rounded gem." Topaz ordered.

Steven quickly ran around looking for any gems that were round in shape. As he was searching through a group of flowers, He heard Topaz shriek in horror.

"This can't be what I think it is.." Steven turned around and saw Topaz holding a white gem shard in her hand

"Topaz what is that?" Steven asked scared at Topaz's reaction.

"It's a cluster of corrupted gem shards." Topaz answered as she dropped the gem shard

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"This explains how she was able to survive corruption so long and have a physical body." Topaz said.

"What? How?" Steven was still confused.

"Hematite had used the broken gem shards of others in order to prevent herself from becoming corrupt for so long. She was also able to absorb the power of these gems so she could have a physical body." Topaz explained.

Steven was horrified at what he was hearing. Hematite was that desperate to help Topaz she used other gems.

"But these gems…" Topaz's voice cracked and steven was scared.

"What about the gems?" Steven asked.

"These are the gems shards of the gems I used to worked with way back when." A tear fell from Topaz's eye.

"How?" Steven asked.

"The gems I used to work with were all shattered many years ago. A really powerful gem came into the lab I worked in and killed them...but I was spared." Topaz answered.

Steven was taken aback by what he was hearing.

"Wait does this mean that…" Steven knew who was the one responsible.

Hematite somehow killed the gems I worked with despite being pronounced dead. She then used the gem shard to replace her broken gem and get a physical body. Topaz dropped to her knee and started crying.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense." Steven suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked.

"Why would Hematite kill the gems you worked with to save you if you haven't died yet?" Steven asked causing Topaz to look up.

"I wasn't even thinking about that." Topaz admitted.

"But I see Hematite has somehow gotten the gem shards of my comrades so I need to figure out how." Topaz looked at Hematites body.

"Is she...dead?" Steven asked as he saw Hematites lifeless body on the ground.

"No but she is on the brink of it." Topaz answered as she saw the gem in stevens hand.

"Give me that gem and I will be able to save her." Steven looked down at the black gem he had picked up earlier.

Steven handed Topaz the gem and she was able to fit the gem where Hematites previous gem was.

"So what now?" Steven asked.

"We have to wait for her to wake up so that we can ask her about the gem shards." Topaz answered as she laid Hematites body on the steps leading up to the warp pad.

* * *

A/N

* * *

*Le gasp* Hematite has some explaining to do

Hmm I wonder who killed Topaz's comrades

I guess you will find out eventually ;)

Lol you are probably like what?

But I promise it will all make sense as the story continues.

Ive had this planned since day 2

So I think I'm going to be updating this story every Saturday since that gives me a whole week to type so maybe weekly updates now.

So I guess I'll see you next Saturday :)

Song of the day: Mad Hatter-Melanie Martinez

(Ive been obsessing over this song)

Faves/reviews/follows are always appreciated

Superstormcake


	14. Transition

A few hours later Steven could hear stiring coming from Hematite. Steven and Topaz look over at her and saw her eyes open.

"Hematite are you OK?" Steven asked.

"Yeah I'm fine what happened to me?" Hematite looked up and saw Topaz.

"You went to stage three of corruption and tried to kill us but Steven and I were able to stop you." Topaz smiled.

Hematite looked at her gem and her eyes went wide.

"Did you fix my gem again?" Hematite asked.

"Yes Topaz answered quickly.

Tears were forming in Hematites eyes as she looked up at Topaz.

"Did Steven find a gem for you?" Hematite asked looking a the array of gem flowers.

"No but nothing here would help me anyway." Topaz answered.

Hematite looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Well actually there is one gem that can help me but I don't know how we are going to get it…" Topaz trailed off earning weird stares from Steven.

Steven was confused, Topaz was upset a few hours ago about her fallen comrades but she hasn't asked Hematite about it yet.

"Hey Topaz can I ask you a question?" Steven tried pulling Topaz away.

Hematite tried to stand up but Topaz shook her head.

"No stay there because you're still not fully recovered. Topaz ordered.

Steven and Topaz made their way away from Hematite who only watched them with confusion.

"What's wrong Steven?" Topaz asked.

"Well I was wondering...why haven't you asked Hematite about the gem shards in her gem?" Steven asked.

Topaz's shifted nervously staring at the ground.

"Well the truth is… She is kinda unstable at the moment." Topaz answered.

"What do you mean?" Steven was confused.

"Although I replaced her gem the corruption is not fully out of her body. She could go back into stage 3 of corruption if I irritate her too much." Topaz admitted.

"So how long do we have to wait until she is fine?" Steven asked looking back at Hematite.

Topaz looked at Hematite who smiled.

"Well I guess I can ask her now." Topaz made her way towards Hematite.

"Hey Hematite I need you ask you a question." Topaz started.

"Hematite sat up and looked at Topaz.

"What is it?" Hematite asked.

Topaz looked at Steven and he nodded his head.

"I took your corrupted gem out when you were corrupted and...I found...gem shards in it." Topaz looked visibly shaken after saying that.

"What?" Hematite was really confused at Topaz's words.

"I found the gem shards of my fallen workers in your gem." A tear fell from Topaz's eye.

Hematite looked over at Steven who was looking at a gem flower.

"I don't know how their gem shards got into my gem." Hematite answered.

Topaz looked at her with her eyes wide open.

Who gave you a new gem when you were on the brink of death the first time?" Topaz asked.

"Topaz that was many years ago how am I supposed to remember?" Hematite answered looking at Steven.

Suddenly Topaz heard a noise and she immediately recognized what it was.

"Hematite we have to go now." Topaz said as she looked at looked at Steven.

"Steven come here we have to go." Topaz ran over to Steven and picked him up.

"Whats going on?" Steven asked.

"No time to explain but we have to go." Topaz put Steven on the warp pad.

"Where are you sending me?" Steven asked.

"Just away from here right now. I promise I will explain everything very soon." Topaz reassured.

A blue light surrounded Steven as he began to warp away. Steven looked down and the blue light faded enough so that he could see Topaz summon her sword. Steven saw the Crystal gems walking toward Topaz.

"Oh no I can't believe this!" Steven tried to go toward the light but soon everything went black.

* * *

A/N ***Long Authors note***

* * *

Two weeks ago I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed.

Last week my power went out due to the snowstorm

I wrote none of this story in that time (But I did work on the plot and I think Im finally satisfied with how it will play out.)

I also decided that I only want to update on saturdays so sorry for the wait.

Anyway to this chapter

I actually really hate it

I rushed it because I just wanted to update you on where I've been

I'm so sorry about this chapter.

But this chapter is kinda a transition to what will happen next chapter

Good news is that I'm super excited to write the next chapter

There is going to be some action and some plot twists that Ive been wanting to write for a long time.

(I have hinted at the plot twist in a few chapters so yeah)

I also promise that I will update next saturday

So just kinda hold on to the chapter until next saturday

Also one more thing

I redrew the cover photo of the story to fit what its more about

Im also reworking the summary to fit what the story is really about.

So yeah thats it 3

Favs/Reviews/Follows are always appreciated.

Superstormcake


	15. Memories REdux

Steven opened his eyes as he saw himself in a familiar room once again. There were completely white walls, checkered flooring and a single steel door on the other side of the room. Steven made his way toward the door but started to see the wall was beginning to change. The white walls started turning red and Steven was scared. When Steven made it to the door the once white walls were now red as if they were stained with blood. Steven was about to open the door when he heard a noise behind him. He could hear something was breathing behind him. Steven was too scared to turn around so he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"That was close." Steven whispered to himself as he kept walking into the unknown.

"Wait you're saying that some gems can handle corruption better than others?" A familiar voice asked.

Steven turned around and saw Hematite sitting at a table with a book in her hand. She was wearing her usual outfit except she had a red collar and long gray hair.

"Hematite is that you?" Steven asked but she didn't move.

"Yeah but the gem you have also determines how well you can handle corruption." Another familiar voice answered.

Steven looked and saw Topaz. She had blue hair and a white lab coat on.

"What is going on?" Steven asked to himself as he watched Topaz and Hematite.

"Hey Topaz can I tell you something?" Hematite asked causing Topaz to give her a worried look.

"Sure whats up." Topaz sat down in a chair across from Hematite.

"I can't stand my long hair anymore. I want to cut my hair and be a gem doctor just like you." Hematite admitted.

Topaz gave her a funny look.

"But you know how your diamond will react when you cut your hair...actually everyone will shun you if you do that." Topaz responded.

Hematite looked down at her book and shut it.

"Yes I know but I just don't like fighting or doing recon. Studying gems and helping other gems is so much better than what I do now." Hematite said.

Topaz sighed. "It's not my decision to cut your hair but you have to understand the consequences you will face."

Hematite sighed and opened her book again.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Topaz." Hematite stood up.

"You're my only best friend so I worry about you… if you're that determined then go ahead." Topaz said.

Suddenly everything went black again and Steven struggled to see through the dark. He took a few steps forward before a white bright light shined in front of him. Steven's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw he was watching something again.

_"Are these Memories?"_ Steven wondered.

This time Steven saw Topaz was in a bedroom which Steven assumed was hers.

"Topaz are you in here?" Hematite's voiced called.

Topaz looked up and ran to the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Hematite was now sporting the short hair she has now.

"Hematite you actually went through with cutting your hair!" Topaz commented.

Hematite smiled and twirled her thumbs.

"Does it look bad?" Hematite asked.

"No it actually looks good on you despite being a Hematite" Topaz answered.

Hematite walked in and sat on Topaz's bed.

"Has your diamond seen you?" Topaz asked sitting next to Hematite.

"No I sent her a report stating that there is so much data to record for my recon mission. I'm pretty much good for a few more days." Hematite answered.

"What are you going to do when you have to report back?" Topaz asked looking at Hematite.

"That's what I'm worried about… I don't think I can go back. When I go back I will immediately be shunned. They will poof me and I will no longer exist." A tear fell from Hematites eye.

"Well this might sound crazy, but what if you fake your death? You can run away from your responsibilities." Topaz suggested.

Hematite looked up at her and gave her a shocked look.

"How would I…What happens if I mess up and get discovered? I will certainly be poofed and be gone." Hematite began to cry at the thought.

"Look I know this whole plan seems crazy, but honestly this is the only way for you to escape." Topaz hugged Hematite and tried to reassure her.

"...How are we going to do this then?" Hematite asked looking up into Topaz's eyes.

"Ok I have a good plan for you." Topaz ran and got a paper and pencil from her desk and started drawing a plan.

"I'm going back to the black lake to do some more research there in two days. I want you to be on top of the cliff with a notebook and a table. I'm going to be at the bottom of the lake with all my colleagues. When I give you the signal, I want you to throw your notebook and table over the cliff while screaming so it seems like someone else did it to you. This will attract our attention and then a few seconds later… I want you to throw yourself off the cliff in a way so that it looks like someone pushed you. I will then jump towards you as fast as possible to save you. I want you to make sure that you seem in pain so that we can take you to the lab and try to heal you. I will then try to fix you but I'm going to mess up and you're going to "die"." I will then report to your diamond that you have "died" and then you'll be free to live your life."

Once Topaz finished explaining, Hematite's jaw was literally touching the floor.

"Topaz...thats so crazy...do you think this will work?" Hematite was now pacing around the room trying to comprehend everything Topaz just said.

"I mean if you really want to be free then this might be the only way, unless you can think of a better way." Topaz put down the paper and looked at Hematite as she was pacing.

"...Lets do it. I want to be a free gem." Hematite walked over to Topaz smiling and gave her a hug.

Everything then faded to black and Steven's thoughts were all over the place trying to comprehend what he just witnessed.

_"Hematite faked her death?"_ Steven thought to himself.

"No she was planning to but I guess something went horribly wrong and she ended up dying." Steven added.

He then remembered a while ago when he saw memories of Topaz trying to save a gem. The gem ended up kicking Topaz against the wall but she insisted on saving the gem.

"Topaz failed trying to save Hematite so she must of ran away and eventually joined the crystal gems." Steven was starting to put the pieces together.

"That doesn't explain why Amethyst pushed her off a cliff though." Steven was trying to think but then he realized everything.

"Amethyst was the one watching Topaz trying to save Hematite in her corrupted form. She must of thought Topaz was hurting her and thought she was evil." Steven said aloud.

_"So now Hematite wants revenge for Topaz being killed by Amethyst."_ Steven said to himself

* * *

The darkness began to fade as A room began to take shape. Steven realized he was back at the black lake but this time all he saw was Hematite writing things in her notebook.

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." Hematite said to herself.

Steven walked closer to the edge of the cliff and saw Topaz walking with a group of gems just like she said she was going to do. Steven then watched in horror as Hematite threw her table and notebook over the edge. She then began to scream and Steven watched in horror as Hematite threw herself over the edge. He ran after her and watched as Topaz threw her things down to go catch Hematite. He saw as Hematite fell into the black lake but then it was dead silent. Steven didn't see any signs of Topaz or Hematite for quite some time. Suddenly Steven saw as Topaz arose from the lake holding Hematite's body. Topaz made her way towards the shore trudging through the lake. She made it back to the shore and started running towards a warp pad.

"We have to go to the lab! She needs to be fixed immediately!" Topaz was frantic as everyone ran after her to the warp pad. The lake began to disappear and now Steven was back in the hallway where he saw Topaz trying to save Hematite earlier. Now that Steven knew what was happening, he could re watch the memories to see what happened.

Hematite was on the table fidgeting and kicking everyone. The only thing holding her down were straps attached to her legs and arms.

"We are not going to help her." A gem standing to the side said while writing something down on a clipboard.

"Why not?" Topaz screamed as Hematite kicked her towards the wall.

"Topaz open your eyes!" A gem started. "She's a hematite gem with short hair. Hematite gems aren't supposed to have short hair." The gem finished.

"SO?" Topaz raised her voice. "Does this mean she's just going to die?" Topaz asked as she was trying to remove Hematite's gem.

"She's an abomination to her diamond and if she doesn't die now, she will only waste her diamond's time when she poofs her." A zircon gem bawled.

"Besides, we could get poofed for allowing a gem like her to live anyway." Zircon added.

Topaz could not believe the words coming out of her colleagues mouths. They didn't want to help Hematite because she had short hair.

"This Hematite gem is my best friend and I was the one who encouraged her to cut her hair and fake her death." Topaz admitted.

Realizing she said that aloud, Topaz ran out into the hallway. Steven could see Topaz fall to her knees and grab her shoulder. Topaz closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"We must report her to our diamond quickly before she befriends anymore strange gems." Zircon said.

When Topaz heard that, her demeanor changed. Steven watched as Topaz began to stand up. Steven gasped when he saw Topaz's face. She had black streaks going across her face and the tips of her hair were also black. Topaz's eyes were now completely black instead of the ususal brown color. Her arms began to grow another set of arms. It was almost as if Topaz was fusing with herself.

"I'll show them. I'll show them who are the ones who need to die." Topaz's laughed as she summoned her sword. She then summoned her sword and then made her way back into the room where all the gems were. The gems started screaming at her in horror as she began to slaughter them. She swung her sword and hit Zircon in the leg where he gem was located. Zircon was then instantly poofed. The other gems tried throwing things at Topaz and summoning their weapons but Topaz was quick. She was able to dodge all the things being thrown at her and was able to poof the rest of the gems with ease. Steven watched was Topaz began to step on all the gems on the floor. She was breaking them apart so that they could never reform. Whoever they were before, they were now just shards on the ground.

"I'll fix your Hematite." Topaz said picking up a few gem shards.

"I'll show them that you aren't an abomination...I'll prove it to them." Topaz fell to her knees dropping gem shards everywhere.

"I...I need to fix my gem." Topaz's voice was growing weaker since she was slowly dying.

Topaz made her way towards a cabinet on the floor and opened it up. Steven saw as she pulled out a bottle with a neon blue liquid inside. Topaz opened the bottle and drank all the liquid in a matter of a few seconds. Topaz started screaming as she began to rip her gem out of her shoulder. Topaz gem was almost completely black but there were still remains of her original gem left. Steven watched as Topaz started to break her gem apart and put the gem shards into her gem. The black gem she had was slowly starting to return to its original color with the exception of the different colored gem shards Topaz had placed in them. Topaz then put the gem back into her shoulder and her body began to return to normal. She then scrambled to her feet so that she could fix Hematites gem. Steven noticed that Hematite was completely still. She hadn't moved in a long time.

"Hang in there Hematite." Topaz choked.

She took the gem out of Hematite and began to add gem shards to it so that the corruption would go away. She put the gem back into Hematite but she didn't move.

"Hematite please." Topaz cried but there was no movement from Hematite.

"No please you can't be dead." Tears fell from Topaz's body as she picked up Hematites body.

She carried her to another room and Steven followed her. He watched as Topaz put her body on the ground and held her hand.

"...I'm sorry Hematite. This is all my fault. I told you to jump and I couldn't save you in time." Topaz put her head in her hands and started crying harder.

"...I-I'm going to leave this place. I'm going to change myself and run away. I can't be here anymore, especially after the crime I committed. I killed my colleagues and friends for you but I failed. I-I'm so sorry." Topaz cried for a long time before making her way towards a warp pad.

"I'm sorry." Topaz whispered before she teleported away.

* * *

Steven stood there trying to understand everything that happened. He was motionless as he was slowly coming to turns about what was happening. He understood that Topaz was a murderer. She murdered gems so that she could save a friend. Steven tried to see it from Topaz's perspective but all he could see was that she murdered them.

"Topaz lied to Hematite about the gem shards, she knew exactly how they got there." Steven realized.

"Wait Topaz was corrupted though." Steven thought.

"No but if she didn't want to murder them, she would've left instead of going back in there." Steven added.

"What am I going to do?" Steven looked around but couldn't see any exits anywhere.

"Steven wake up." A familiar voice called.

"Topaz?" Steven recognized her voice.

"Please wake up Steven." Topaz called again.

Steven looked around but couldn't see Topaz anywhere.

"You're dreaming right now so wake up if you can hear me." Topaz called once more.

Steven was sweating trying to figure out what he should do. He knew he was going to have to wake up sooner or later but he didn't want to see Topaz. He wasn't sure if he would be able to act calm around her. Now that he knows what she did, he's not sure if she is safe anymore.

"I have to do this Steven...I have to remain calm until I figure out how to escape." Steven took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N

* * *

"I promise I'll update next saturday.

"I promise I won't ever make you guys wait months for a chapter update.

I swear once I promise something, its almost as if all motivation for this story dissapears.

but anyway school kept me busy and the show hiatus made me lose inspiration for this story so Ive been focusing on an original story of mine.

so I'm so sorry for the long wait but hopefully I won't take that long because there are only 5 chapters left (Maybe 21 if i do an epilogue or throwback story.)

but for now just kinda sit back and chill like you have been for the past months

so now time for my real authors note about this chapter

* * *

FREAKING PLOT TWIST ABOUT TOPAZ AND HEMATITE

Yep thats right Topaz used her own anger and corruption to kill the other gems.

Now you're probably wondering why Topaz was able to go into the lake and survive but Hematite was not.

Well the answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter

Zircon is not a gem of mine I just needed a name so I didn't keep saying " a gem said"

but there is one more gem you will meet soon so be prepared

Also now that Steven knows the truth, do you think he will tell Hematite or anyone?

ok I think thats pretty much it with this chapter

So have a nice day

Reviews/favs/follows are always appreciated

-SuperStormCake


	16. The Plan

"Hey Steven wake up."

Steven awoke to the sound of Topaz's voice as she tried to get him to wake up.

"Huh uh where am I?" Steven asked as Topaz breathed a sigh of relief.

Steven looked around and saw he was back at the temple. He saw as Hemamtite was on the couch sleeping .

"We were up all night waiting for you to wake up but Hematite fell asleep too soon."

"She must be exahsted from being corrupted and fighting." Steven whispered to himself.

"Hey do you want anything to eat?" Topaz asked as she was walking towards the kitchen.

Steven narrowed his eyes at Topaz. After everything he just saw, He didn't trust her at all.

"No I'm good." Steven lied as his stomach gurguled.

The room was quiet as Steven was trying to figure out what he could do. He knew asking Topaz about her memories was not a possibility because he doesn't know how she would respond. Steven also knew that not knowing would eat him up.

"Hey Steven." Topaz called.

Steven looked at her and saw as she was avoiding eye contact.

"While you were asleep, did you happen to see any memories of either me or Hematite?" Topaz asked still staring at the ground.

Steven gulped, What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her the truth, the truth on how he saw her murder other gems.

"Uh I don't know because my memory is kinda fuzzy. If I did I certainly don't remember anything." Steven lied hoping Topaz wouldn't see through him.

"Oh..ok then." Topaz turned back around and looked out the window.

"Hey Topaz..." Steven called out but quickly regretted it.

"Yes what is it?" Topaz answered not turning around.

"Is there something wrong with your memories? Is there a reason you asked if I saw any memories?" Steven mentally punched himself for asking but the temptation was killing him.

"..." Topaz turned around and looked at Steven.

"No...no reason in particular just wondering thats all." Topaz answered but Steven knew she was lying.

Hematite was shuffling on the couch and opened her eyes. Steven and Topaz ran towards her as she sat up.

" Uhh what happened to me?" Hematite asked holding her head.

"Well when we fused..." Topaz stopped abruptly.

"Actually I don't remember." Topaz quickly said.

Steven eyed Topaz suspiciously. She and Hematite must've fused but why wouldn't she want him to know?

"Hematite I'm going to go get a few things so I'll be right back." Topaz walked over to the warp pad and teleported away.

Steven felt his heart skip a beat. Now that Topaz was gone, he could tell Hematite about the memories he saw. At least he wanted to. Steven had no idea on how Hematite would react when he told her. Would she believe him? Would she believe him over her best friend of thousands of years? These questions raced through Stevens mind but he didn't know what to do.

"Hematite can I tell you something?" Steven asked getting her attention.

"Yeah Steven whats up?" Hematite sat up on the couch.

Steven clentched his fists. If he didn't speak now, he wouldn't be able to tell Hematite the truth.

"I...I saw memories of you and Topaz while I was knocked out." Steven admitted avoiding eye contact.

"...What kind of memories?" Hematite asked softly.

Steven gulped, he was going to tell her the truth. he has gone too far to back out of it now.

"I saw the memories of you when you cut your hair..." Steven wanted to start with good memories. He wanted to study how Hematite would react to them.

Hematite blushed when Steven said that.

"Oh my I remember that day so clearly. I was so nervous and then when Topaz saw me, I was happy she supported my decision." Hematite beamed.

"...Then Topaz came up with the plan for you to fake your death..." Steven held his breath as he watched Hematites expression drop.

Hematite looked at Steven and tears filled her eyes.

"You saw me jump in...didn't you?" Hematite asked.

"Yes I saw everything." Steven answered.

"Steven..." Hematite started.

"Hematite I understand what happened. I know about your diamond and how you had to escape." Steven added.

"Thank you Steven...it was a tough time but I'm glad I overcame it." Hematite wiped away her tears and smiled.

Steven felt his heart shatter, he was afraid to tell Hematite the next parts of the memory. He knew he was already too far in the memory to back out now.

"Hematite...How could Topaz could go into the lake and save you and not get as damaged as you?" Steven asked.

"Oh well Topaz was a lab gem, She was constantly near the lake trying to figure out what it was. She basically became more resistant to the lake's deadly substance than a gem like me. I was a battle gem and my gem had a few cracks in it. As soon as I fell into the lake, The substance got into my gem cracks and started destroying my body." Steven shivered at the thought of what Hematite went through.

"Hey that also reminds me." Hematite started.

"Did you see how the other gems reacted when Topaz saved me? She told me they tried to help but failed just like Topaz.' Hematite asked.

Steven felt his heart stop. His whole body grew cold when she asked that. How on earth was he to respond? Should he tell her the whole truth? Should he stretch the truth a bit? All these questions were racing in Stevens head but he didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh Steven?" Hematite asked.

Steven shook his head and looked at Hematite. He saw she was worried about him but he knew her expression would change real fast.

"Hematite...Topaz..s-she..." Steven stuttered. His heart was beating all over the place, sweat was running down his face, he has gone way to far to not finish his sentence.

"Topaz killed her colleagues." Steven looked down and covered his face with his hands.

"What?" Hematite asked.

Steven wasn't sure if she misheard him or couldn't believe him.

"In the memories, Topaz was angry because nobody wanted to help you. They were afraid of being poofed so Topaz killed them." Steven opened one eye and saw Hematites shocked expression.

"Are you sure it was Topaz who killed them? " Hematite asked.

"Yes...she walked out of the room and used her partly corrupted gem to mutate and kill everyone. She even destroyed their gems so that she could use their shards to fix you." Steven opened his eyes and saw Hematite was looking at the ground.

"She also fixed her gem with gem shards so that she wasn't corupted anymore." Steven added.

Hematite stood up and began pacing around the room. She couldn't believe what Steven was telling her but it was all making sense. Topaz being able to survive corruption, Her having gem shards, it was all making complete sense to her now. She broke down and tears were flooding from her face

"Ste-even did you tell T-Topaz you knew of these memories-s?" Hematite asked while sobbing.

"No I lied by telling her that I forgot everything." Steven answered.

Hematite breathed a sigh of relief and started pacing around the room.

"We need to get out of here Steven. I don't want to be near a murderer." Hematite said grabbing Steven by his arm.

"Wait Hematite she did it to save you." Steven said to try and calm Hematite down.

"...I don't care if she did it to save me or a diamond...I don't want to be around a murderer." Hematite dragged Steven to the warp pad.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked.

Hematite was silent as the temple faded away.

"I used to think Amethyst was evil for pushing Topaz into the lake, but If I only knew what Topaz had done, I wouldn't have saved her. I wouldn't have kidnapped you. None of this mess would have happened if I knew the truth." Hematite tried not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hematite there was no way you could've known. You were lied to by Topaz." Steven tried to comfort Hematite but she was just a mess.

The blue light faded and Steven saw he was back at the temple. He quickly realized he was back at his temple. He saw the crystal gems sitting on the couch and they ran towards him.

"Let him go Hematite!" Pearl warned summoning her spear.

Hematite looked at them with her teary eyes and let go of Steven's hand.

"Guys don't hurt her." Steven said while standing in front of her.

"Give me one good reason not to attack her." Pearl snapped.

"Shes not the bad person I promise." Steven protested.

"Pearl calm down I believe Steven." Garnet reassured.

"How could you? She fused with Topaz willingly to fight us. You expect us to believe she would actually bring back Steven without a fight? Pearl argued.

"Why are you here bringing Steven back Hematite?" Garnet asked.

"He's in danger and I need your help to protect him." Hematite answered.

"What do you mean hes in danger?" Amethyst spoke up.

Hematite was quiet for a moment which irritated Pearl.

"I don't have time for these games Hematite." Pearl snarled.

"I found out that Topaz is a murderer... She murdered other gems in order to save herelf and me from corruption." Hematite cried.

The crystal gems stood there motionless because they didn't know what to say. Steven walked over to pearl who was probably the most horrified.

"T-Topaz murdered other gems...H-How do you know?" Pearl asked.

"I saw the memories of Topaz when I was teleporting from my Mom's temple." Steven answered.

"I know Pearl I'm as shocked as you, but thats why I brought Steven back. Topaz doesn't know that we know everything. I know I fused with Topaz to make Kyanite but that was before I knew the truth." Hematite admitted.

Pearl lowered her spear and looked at the ground. A part of her didn't believe Hematite was telling the truth, but Steven on the other hand wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Ok I believe you for now Hematite but one mess up and I'll poof you myself. Pearl warned.

"So what should we do?" Amethyst asked.

"We have to make a plan on how we will capture Topaz." Hematite said while getting paper and pencils for everyone.

Soon they were all busy working on their plan to find and destroy Topaz. Little did the team know, Topaz heard all about their plan. Topaz only smirked as she listened closely to their plan.

"The crystal gems never fail to make me laugh" Topaz laughed.

"I believe she will be at either the black lake laboratory or Rose's temple." Hematite started

"What makes you think those two places?" Pearl asked.

"The Black Lake laboratory because that's where she murdered her gem colleagues, or rose's temple because its a place where a gem can feel at ease and peaceful. If I

was her I'd probably go to the Lab. " Hematite stated.

As Hematite was talking, Steven couldn't help but think about Topaz.

"_Where did she even go this morning?"_ Steven wondered.

_"Did she come back to find the other temple was empty or?" _Steven had so many questions but he was afraid to ask.

"So it's set we are going to check the black lake first?" Amethyst asked.

"Yep lets go." Hematite said as everyone made their way towards to warp pad.

"_I guess this is the final battle." _Steven thought as the temple faded away.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Surprise! I actually wrote a story chapter within a short period of time.

I was really inspired and felt bad for making you wait for so long for the last chapter.

Anyways Kyanite is the last gem you will meet being a fusion

So Topaz was somehow able to overhear the plan (I wonder how :) )

But yep they are making their way to the black lake again.

Also you may have noticed that Hematite didn't say anything to the crystal gems about what amethyst done. You will understand why next chapter

But next chapter theres gonna be more drama and plot twists so hold on tight.

(I'm not promising but I'll try my best to upload the next chapter either saturday or sunday) (I've written half of the next chapter so far)

So I think thats pretty much it for now

Favs/Reviews/Follows are always appreciated

SuperStormCake


End file.
